Probando Milagros
by DuranDuran
Summary: Último Capítulo.
1. Patética

PROBANDO MILAGROS 

_**Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Patética**_

Odiaba siempre pasaba esto. Cada vez que se despertaba encontraba la cama vacía. Tocaba el espacio donde había ocupado su amada. Aquella mujer que era tan bella e inocente, pero que a la vez era muy cruel. Sintió el aroma de ella impregnada en las sabanas que notaban lo que quedó de la noche pasada.

Se recostó nuevamente. Se había vuelto una costumbre que la dejará. Después de una noche de pasión, seguro que ella esperaba a que se durmiera para después irse sin dejar ni un mensaje.

Dio un suspiro pesado al recordar las caricias de la mujer que amaba y de las palabras que ella le decia: un "te amo" o un "te quiero" para dar paso a sus ligeros gemidos.

Le decía varias veces que la amaba o la quería pero cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, esta le daba su mas clara indiferencia.:

"Eres patética, Arisugawa..."

Esas palabras le dolían. Y mucho ¿Cómo podía decirle que era patética y que cuando estaban en la cama le decía que la amaba? Sabía que Shiori era cruel, pero ella aun no quería creerlo. Estaba tan ciega. Ciega por la su pequeña "amiga"

Ruka se lo dijo una vez, cuando este perdió con Utena y que en ese instante humillo en cierta manera a Shiori:

"Ella lo quiso así...Tienes razón, no hace falta decirlo, después de todo tu lo sabes mejor..."

Eso era ejemplo claro que no aceptaba lo que era. Sabía que Shiori hacía mal y que jugaba con ella, pero...¿por qué no la detenía?

Aceptaba dormir con ella por el simple hecho que quería tener un poco del amor de la chica cruel. Cuando lo conseguía, se sentía la más amada de la tierra y todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían, pero tan pronto como pasaba el efecto de su éxtasis, se acordaba de lo patética que era y de que como había vuelto a caer en el juego de la chica

"Eres patética..."

-"Tal vez tenga razón"- pensaba- "¿pero por qué sigo aceptándolo, es que acaso no puedo controlarlo?". Fue cuando toco el colgante que llevaba. Shiori siempre lo tocaba cada vez que estaban juntas. Por mas que se desasiera de el, siempre quedaría algo de ella en su corazón. Nunca podría sacarla. Incluso si muriera, estaría ahí siempre.

-Soy patética- finalmente dijo. Se levantó de la cama, y se dio un baño para después vestirse he irse a la academia, donde seguramente encontraría su cruel niña adorada.

Caminaba sin ganas por los pasillos de la academia. Miraba las caras de los alumnos al pasar. No tenía mucho que hacer ese día e ir a clases no era idea perfecta para olvidar sus problemas. Además..¿qué podían hacerle? La chica era tan temida que hasta los profesores no querían meterse con ella.

Como no había mucho que hacer decidió irse a practicar su esgrima. De seguro que ahí se sentiría mejor.

Cuando llego ahí no vio a nadie. Ese día las practicas de esgrima no se realizaban, por lo que tenía toda la sala para ella sola.

.Se alistó para empezar a practicar. Quería que algunos movimientos le salieran a la perfección y que mejor oportunidad que esta, así practicaría y se olvidaría de sus preocupaciones por un momento.

Así comenzó a practicar. Estuvo practicando varias horas. Sin ningún descanso. Se quitó la mascareta para poder respirar un poco mejor. Estaba sudando y estaba agotada, pero no importaba. Lo importante es que se sentía bien.

De momentos llegaba a su mente, el rostro de su niña hermosa. Era ahí cuando pedía su concentración. ¡Qué efecto tenía Shiori sobre ella!

Llego las seis de la tarde. Se detuvo, ya había hecho suficiente y su cuerpo no daba para más. Trató de mover su mano izquierda, pero le dolía tanto por los ejercicios que sintió como si se fuera a partir un hueso de la mano. Seco su sudor y se cambió para regresar a su dormitorio, don podría tomar un baño y descansar y bueno...por qué no? Tal vez comería un poco.

Salió de la sala y comenzó su marcha hacia su dormitorio. Con lentitud, estaba tan cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo que era un milagro que caminara. En el camino, vió a un muchacho de cabellos azules caminado cargando unos libros.

-Hey Miki- le llamó.

-Juri – senpai- le respondió con respeto. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Ja ja ja- rió un poco mientras se le acercaba más. Ya no me trates con tanto respeto eh? No tienes poque hacerlo.

-Esta bien...Juri- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Y bueno ¿qué haces?

-Practicaba un poco, acabo de terminar. Debo regresar a mi dormitorio. ¿Y tú¿qué haciendo?

-Iba a casa a leer unos cuantos libros- mostrándole los libros que lleva en sus manos- para quitarme de encima a Kozue.

-Entiendo- Juri le respondió. El pobre muchacho no tenía donde más ir así que recurra a los libros para olvidarse a su encimosa hermana. Al pobre no lo dejaba ni tener novia. Era un milagro que los miembros del consejo se le acercaran, conociendo la actitud de la hermana con todos lo que se acerquen a Miki.

¿Y qué más hiciste- le preguntó Miki.

-Solo eso- le contestó- Falte a clases por eso.

¿Por qué?

-Simplemente no tenía ganas eso es todo. Además...no me perdí de nada o sí?

-No... supongo que no.

Mientras caminaban, Juri escuchó la voz de la persona que no deseaba ver en estos momentos.

Ahí estaba, Shiori c

-Hola Arisugawa- le dijo esta.

-Shiori...-no pudo decirle nada estaba paralizada.

¿Podemos hablar...a solas- dijo inocentemente. Eso siempre la caracterizaba. Comportarse como chica inocente.

-Claro- miró a Miki y este entendió lo que quería decirle.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Nos veremos mañana. Y así se despidió de Juri y de Shiori. Él sabía lo que pasaba con ambas. No lo escuchó de nadie, pero era un chico muy sensible que podía percibir lo que pasaba.

Ambas se quedaron ahí de pie mirándose. Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir. Estaban silenciosas. Juri solo podía mirar a la pequeña mujer que estaba cerca de ella. Shiori tampoco sabía que decir. Esquivaba siempre a la joven esgrimista pero esta vez ella había sido la que la buscó, para darle las explicaciones que merecía. Se veía el atardecer, en las tonalidades de naranja y amarillo. El sol se ocultaba pronto daría paso a la noche

-Y dime- interrumpiendo el silencio Juri¿Qué quieres hablar?. Con toda indiferencia.

-Quisiera hablar acerca de ayer...yo...podemos hablar en tu habitación?

Sabía lo que pasaría. Otra vez se sentiría patética...

Qué les pareció? dejen reviews por favor 


	2. Enfrentándose a la realidad

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Repito...Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._**

Capítulo 2: Enfrentándose a la realidad 

Caminaban rumbo a su dormitorio. Shiori iba atrás de ella, como siempre lo había hecho. Ha paso lento, mirando al suelo como si fuera completa sumisión. No comprendía el por qué. Si siempre habían sido "amigas" ¿porqué esta caminaba detrás de ella? ¿por qué nunca a su lado, siempre hacía lo mismo, y eso limitaba a la esgrimista, cualquier posibilidad de verla, pues voltear para asegurarse que aun seguía ahí significaba un momento de debilidad.

-"¡¿Pero, qué rayos esta haciendo halla atrás!"- se gritaba mentalmente-. "¡Me esta desesperando!"

Se mantuvo firme. No podía permitir que la mujer cruel supiera de su desesperación. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Aun no.

Lo que había parecido un viaje, de 10 minutos o menos, se había convertido en un viaje de 1 hora, para la esgrimista.

"¿qué querrá hablarme?" – se preguntaba- "Seguro lo mismo de siempre. Empezará a decirme que esta sola y que quería verme porque me necesitaba, que la perdone por lo ocurrido ayer y ...volvería otra vez a lo mismo"-razonó finalmente.

Tenía razón, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Shiori llegaba al dormitorio de esta poniendo su cara de perrito sin dueño, diciéndole que se sentía sola y que extrañaba demasiado a la esgrimista. Actuaba de manera inocente, como si fuera otra persona a la mujer de la noche anterior. Como si la chica que le decía "patética" fuera diferente a esta.

Naturalmente que ella la perdonaba, le aceptaba sus disculpas y es más..no le preguntaba el por qué. Por qué lo hacía. Simplemente aceptaba las "increíbles" (puesto que eran un cuento para reírse por lo increíbles que eran) excusas de la mujer mas pequeña, pero que al final, se las aceptaba y lo peor...se las creía

Llegaron a la habitación. Juri abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar, se detuvo. Se volteo para decirle a la chica de cabellos violeta que no podía "conversarle" de Dios sabe que cosa, porque se encontraba cansada. Sí, tenía que botarla olímpicamente. Solo esperaba que la mentira le saliera tan bien como a la misma Shiori:

-Shiori...-comenzó- lamento decirte esto, pero creo no podremos conversar hoy. Me encuentro muy cansada y deseo descansar un poco ("creo q esa esta bien"¨)

-Pero,...en verdad deseo hablar contigo...Juri- comenzó la mujer cruel. Cuando utilizaba ese tono significaba que se venía algo grande. Volvería a usar uno de sus juegos para someter a la esgrimista, la cual no tendría escapatoria después de esto:

-Es algo muy importa...¿podemos hablar dentro-le dijo haciendo un ademán dentro de la casa.

Y como siempre Juri no se opuso. Abrió completamente la puerta para dar paso a la joven para que entrara.

"¿Por qué hago esto?"-se preguntaba mentalmente- "¿Qué no se supone que debería negarle el paso, imponer mi voluntad? Por algo soy temida ¿no es asi?"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en ella. Se sentía cansada. Su cuerpo estaba a dolorido y su mano izquierda estaba destrozada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo, tendría que enfrentársele de la mejor manera posible para evitar que terminará como siempre terminaba. Dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la chica de cabellos violeta:

-¿Te sientes bien- le preguntó preocupada, al parecer.

Eso la regreso a la realidad, abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Se veía tan linda cuando estaba preocupada. La hacía sentir apreciada, pero a la vez usada.

La vió directamente a los ojos y recobró su compostura. Le afirmó con un ademán que se encontraba bien:

-Estoy bien, solo muy cansada- le dijo en tono bajo casi como un susurro. Se sentía muy cansada, "¿por qué había elegido hoy para conversar!"

-Oh! Ya veo, entonces no te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo, Juri.- empezó-. Yo quería decirte que lo de ayer fue porque yo...

-Sí ya lo sé- se adelantó la esgrimista-. 'que ayer tenías ganas o que querías estar conmigo, que perdóname por dejarte'; Shiori...eso ya lo sé y la verdad no es algo nuevo para mí siempre estas diciéndome que lamentas lo ocurrido que no era tu intención decirme patética, que tenías ganas de hacerlo y entre otras cosas más. Mira Shiori, no sé tu pero la verdad estoy muy cansada y quisiera pedirte que por favor salgas...

Ni ella misma lo creyó. Se le estaba enfrentando! Si lograba hacerla salir, habría logrado una victoria y habría logrado poner en su lugar a la malvada chica.

Shiori no supo que decirle. En parte tenía razón, siempre le decía eso de patética porque quería guardar las apariencias, y no podía permitir que los demás se dieran cuenta del "romance?"...no sabía si decirle romance a lo que hacían, el punto era que lo hacía para evitar q los demás se enteraran de ello. De que tenia ganas? Si también lo decía porque era la verdad. Tenía ganas de estar con ella, en cierta forma, lujuriosa. De poder probar esos delgados y finos labios, de tocar cada parte de su piel, de llegar al éxtasis junto con ella para después envolverla en sus brazos para pasar a los brazos de Morfeo. En verdad estaba enamorada de la joven esgrimista, pero no quería admitirlo, sabía que lo que sentía era amor, sin embargo aun seguía ese sentimiento...ese sentimiento que era tan fuerte como el amor: la envidia.

Juri Arisugawa era la preferida por todos. Era la favorita de los profesores, de los alumnos. Admirada por muchos y... porque no? Muchas también. Siempre sobresalía en todo lo que hacia, lo hacía muy bien. Era un modelo de alumna. Era un modelo de persona.

Pero ¿y ella, ¿Ella quién era? Nadie. Solo era su sombra. Siempre detrás de ella, siguiéndola. Tratando de formar parte de la "gloria" de la esgrimista. La quería mucho, pero a la vez tenía muchísima envidia. Nunca había sido tomada en cuenta mientras estuvo al lado de su "amiga" siempre era considerada como una chica débil e inservible que no tenia nada que hacer por la vida y que por eso se juntaba con Juri, para participar de su gloria

Se sentía miserable. Se sentía insignificante. Se sentía como si no pudiera brillar como brillaba Juri. Por eso le robó a su supuesto "amor" para poder hacerla sentir mal. Necesitaba robarle algo preciado para ella:

"No podía dejar de robártelo...pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"

Recordó las palabras que le había escrito en esa carta, cuando fue separada de Ohtori, por razones "no conocidas". Pero cuando regresó, se encontró con una fría y cortante Juri. Ya no era la misma chica de siempre. No era la amiga que había conocido hace tiempo y que siempre había sido amable con ella. No..., ahora encontraba a una chica completamente diferente. Con una mirada distante, con completa indiferencia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En ese entonces, ella sintió que había logrado su propósito que había logrado hacerla sentir...¿patética? Sí, patética. Había logrado lo que quería. Sin embargo no se sintió bien al hacerlo. ¿Qué rompió con el? Sí, rompió con él después. Ella nunca estuvo interesada en él, solo lo utilizó ,como a muchos, para lograr su meta.

No se sintió bien por lo que hizo y trato de hacérselo saber a Juri, quería su perdón. Pero en ese instante ¡Oh sorpresa! Ella no estaba enamorada de él. Fue ahí cuando sintió su mundo caer. ¿Qué había hecho? Simplemente había arruinado su amistad, cometiendo un error grandísimo.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió...el colgante. El adorado colgante de la esgrimista! Y lo mejor fue que la esgrimista tenía su foto. Se sintió maravillada. Sintió que dominaba a la esgrimista, que después de todo ella siempre estuvo encima de ella. Pero había algo que no le agradaba...¿por qué la veía de esa manera? Le daba asco. La mantenía en un colgante y cada vez que se sentía mal lo miraba. No le gustaba, la odiaba por hacer eso.

Y ahora, y ahora la "débil" esgrimista, trataba de ser fuerte para sacarla de su habitación, con la excusa de "estoy cansada", pero aun tenía cosas que decirle:

-Bueno, yo...no era lo que quería decirte precisamente-comenzó –pero veo que tu descanso es mas importante ahora. Lamento haberte molestado si es que lo hice.

-Shiori, yo...- le dijo tranquilamente- en verdad no puedo estoy muy agotada y quisiera descansar...

-Esta bien...- le dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble en el que se había sentado para caminar hacia la puerta donde aun se encontraba Juri. Esta le abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse Shiori se volteo a mirarla:

-Entonces...nos vemos- le dijo y comenzó a salir. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, Juri la cogió de la mano lo cual hizo que volteara para después darle un beso en los labios. Un beso intenso en los labios. Shiori podía sentir la respiración de la esgrimista. Como se forma la lujuria dentro de ella...pero...¿no era que se sentía cansada?

Shiori correspondió el beso profundizándolo más. No comprendía el por qué había cambiado de decisión, pero no podía dejar pasar su oportunidad.

Rodeo el cuello de la esgrimista con sus brazos y sintió como la otra ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, como si no la dejara ir.

Juri separo un brazo de la delicada y pequeña mujer que tenía en sus brazos para cerrar la puerta.

Llegó la noche. Y Shiori no salió de ahí...

_**Como estuvo eh? ; )...dejen sus reviews por favor.**_

_**Hasta el prox. Capitulo - duran17 :D**_


	3. Dejavu

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

_**No me cansó de repetirlo**: Utena, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_Sí notan un error o desean hacer una queja o lo que sea pueden escribirlo en su reviews que yo se los contestaré ..._

_A pesar que me lo prohíban_

**_Capitulo 3: Deja-vu:_**

El sol se filtraba por una de las rendijas de la cortina, que había sido dejada abierta la noche anterior. Un pequeño rayo de sol caía directamente a los ojos de la esgrimista. Se quejó un poco, pero luego, a su pesar, abrió los ojos lentamente. Enfocándose en lo que podía ser el sol. Sintió una sensación, que para ella no era algo nuevo. Sí, esta sensación ya la había sentido antes...

Deja-vu. Nuevamente se había ido...

Pero ¿por qué se había ido? Sí ella justamente la beso para comprobar si ella la ama como decía en varias ocasiones durante sus tantas noches de pasión. **Creía** que Shiori se iba porque esta misma venía con la excusa de "quiero verte" o que como ella decía "tenía ganas de hacerlo", y cuando satisfacía su apetito sexual, naturalmente que se iba. Como una mujer cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Shiori no le dio ninguna excusa. Fue ELLA la que tomo el primer pasó. No podía evitarlo, sentía lujuria por la chica de cabellos violeta. Le gustaba, a pesar de todo lo que le hacía, le gustaba y mucho.

Siempre pensaba, en todas las noches que estaba con ella. El como la chica se le ofrecía y la besaba para encender el fuego que llevaba dentro la esgrimista. El como la abrazaba y la hacía sentirse amada por unas horas. El como se entregaban el una a la otra diciéndose "te amo" sin siquiera pensarlo, para llegar juntas al éxtasis que sobre pasaba más allá de lo que su mente podía imaginar. Le daba pena que esa mujer tan hermosa, jugará así con ella. La mataba.

Si ella se mandaba primero entonces tal vez, la mujer cruel no se iría. Pasarían una agotadora noche de pasión, le diría que la amaba, se solucionaban los problemas, dormirían juntas y se reconciliarían. Pero...¿dónde esta ahora? ¿no se supone que ella debería estar aquí? ¿diciéndole que la amaba?

Se sentó en la cama a pensar un poco lo que había pasado. No estaba sorprendida. Estaba decepcionada, de todo. De su vida, de ella, del maldito colgante,...de Shiori...

Esa mujer la estaba acabando. Estaba haciendo su "milagro"

Sí, los milagros. Juró que nunca creería en ellos. Los milagros no existen. Y lo negaba cientos de veces, gracias a la bella Shiori.

La mujer cruel había logrado su milagro. ¿Cuál era ese milagro? Por supuesto. El enamorarla...

Había logrado que esta se enamorada profundamente de ella. Al principio Juri consideraba a Shiori como la chica más bella, perfecta e **inocente** de todo el mundo. Ella, la que le decía que creyera en los milagros...y claro! Ella empezaba a creer en los milagros. Hasta que se fue. Ella la abandono. No era en los milagros que ella creía (o comenzaba a creer) eran en Shiori. Si, Shiori le decía que se tirase de un puente (lo cual dudaba) lo haría. Hasta ese extremo podía creer en Shiori.

Desde entonces, no creyó en ellos. Y menos en ese milagro llamado amor. El amor para ella era sufrimiento. Un simple juego en el cual ella había caído y que ahora estaba en manos de la que lo dominaba...Shiori.

Dio un ligero suspiró. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde. Se levantó y se fue al baño.

Después de eso, se vistió y buscó en la nevera, algo que comer. Cogió lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y se alimento con eso. Al menos eso la mantendría de pie por el momento. No había comido nada desde ayer. Iba a comer y a descansar un poco, hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante "idea" de estar con la chica de cabellos violeta.

Bueno no tenía tiempo para pensar. Cogió su maleta, abrió la puerta atravesándola para finalmente, salir de su dormitorio

Se escuchaban los sonidos del metal chocar. La clase de esgrima con Juri Arisugawa solía ser entretenida, pero cuando la maestra estaba de un humor, no muy bueno que digamos, podía ponerse un poco más interesante, pues las chicas daban paso a los chismes y cotilleos sobre...¿qué le pasa a la capitana? O ¿con quién habrá peleado?

Juri no hacía caso a esto. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Su mente andaba en cierta mujer de cabellos violeta, de piel blanca y tersa. Podía sentir en sus manos aun la suavidad de esa piel y como esta se iba calentando cada vez que pasaba sus manos sobre ella.

-Siguiente- gritaba. Y en el instante, daba un paso adelante, uno que otro alumno que estaba, o muy nervioso, muy asustado.

"CLANK!" –se escuchaba. El sonido era inconfundible, el metal cayendo al suelo. Aún así, ella no se detenía:

-Siguiente- volvía a llamar. Volvía a dar unos golpes rápidos y algunos violentos. Dando estocadas como si se tratase de un juego. Y volvía a ganar.

Después de haber "probado" a unos cuantos alumnos más, se sentó en su habitual silla y se abrió un poco la chaqueta de esgrimista que tenía, dando a revelar su colgante.

-Veo que hoy estas imparable, Juri- le dijo una voz conocida- ¿te ocurrió algo?

-No- respondió secamente- para nada. ¿Y tú? ¿ qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que tienes clases de piano hoy?

-mmm bueno, sí- le dijo Miki, quien había decidido visitar a su "amiga"- pero me salí un momento de la casa. Las clases de piano las cancele, por que Kozue se encuentra organizando los preparativos para la fiesta de hoy.

-¿Fiesta- le preguntó extrañada- ¿alguna ocasión en especial?

-Bueno sí, que por cierto. Tú estas invitada. Te lo digo yo. Ya te llegará tu invitación.

-Mira, Miki. No soy mucho de fiestas así que tal vez no pueda ir.

-Oh-dijo algo decepcionado y agachando la cabeza-. Bueno si no puedes lo entenderé, pero estas invitada de todas maneras.

-Esta bien- le contesto con un suspiro-. Gracias amigo...

Ya era un poco más de las seis de la noche. Comenzó a caminar lentamente a su dormitorio. Estaba algo cansada por las practicas y por las clases. Sabía que podía faltar, total los profesores no se quejarían, pues era temida hasta por ellos; pero no podía faltar más, por más cansada que se sintiera.

Lo que la sorprendió hoy, fue que la chica de cabellos violeta, no se apareciera. Ni a las clases había asistido ¿qué le habría pasado?

Seguro no quería verla. Siempre pasaba eso cuando notaba que había ocurrido algo distinto al comportamiento de la esgrimista. A Shiori no le gustaba los cambios en la esgrimista. Y seguro, pensó que ella había sido la que se mandó primero porque quería un cambio en su vida, pero por supuesto, ella no lo permitiría.

Llegó a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta lentamente, encendiendo las luces antes de entrar. Fue entonces que notó un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo levantó y vio que tenía su nombre escrito. Cerró la puerta, dejó por ahí su maleta y se sentó en el mueble mas cercano. Miró el sobre detenidamente ¿de quién podría ser?

Sus preguntas serian contestadas al abrir el sobre. Una vez abierto, saco lo que parecía una invitación:

"le invitamos a nuestro cumpleaños...Miki y Kozue Kaoru" fue lo único que leyó. Fue cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho su joven amigo. Pero que torpe había sido! Se había olvidado del cumpleaños de él. Y ella le dijo que no le gustaban las fiestas. Genial! ¿y ahora qué? Pues no había otro remedio más que ir a la fiesta de su amigo.

Se dio en pequeño golpe en la frente y se levantó al instante. Se metió al baño y se ducho, salió se vistió y se arregló lo mejor que pudo en tan poco tiempo. Finalmente salió del dormitorio apagando las luces y dirigiéndose a la fiesta de su "amigo"...

_**Hey hola nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews :D ...nos vemos **_

_**Duran17**_


	4. Invitación a una fiesta

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

_**Lo de siempre...**: Utena, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_Sí notan un error o desean hacer una queja o lo que sea pueden escribirlo en su reviews que yo se los contestaré ..._

_A pesar que me lo prohíban_

_**Capitulo 4: Invitación a un fiesta:**_

El lugar estaba repleto de personas. La mayoría chicos. Invitados de la hermana. Algunas chicas se encontraban en el lugar, que se habían "colado" a la fiesta para ver al joven estudiante, que a pesar de su corta edad ya se había ganado la atención de chicas mayores. Otras chicas eran amigas de la hermana que eran relativamente pocas, pues la salvaje chica las alejaba apenas veía un intento de acercamiento su adorado "hermanito".

La casa de los mellizos Kaoru estaba iluminada de luces y había adornos por todo el lugar. Los mozos solían ser los mismo alumnos, engatusados por la propia hermana, quien seguro le había una promesa de que estaría con ellos una noche o recibiría una justa "paga". Naturalmente que la chica nunca hacía nada de eso. Salía con una excusa o simplemente esperaba a que los muchachos se juntaran para reclamarle lo que la hermana le había prometido, lo cual originaria una pelea entre ellos y, por supuesto, ella saldría ilesa.

Juri camino hacia la puerta, cargaba consigo un objeto largo envuelto en una tela verde oscura. Lo llevaba en una de sus manos. Lo había sacado cuando se dirigía a la fiesta de su casillero, donde colocaba su equipo de esgrima. Caminaba con tranquilidad pues, al fin y al cabo, había llegado a la fiesta pronto.

Fue recibida por un alumno que se encontraba en la puerta. Hizo un ademán de saludo a la capitana del equipo de esgrima. Seguro que era otro de los tantos muchachos engaños por la hermana.

Entro y se encontró con el aire pesado del lugar. A diferencia de afuera, aquí el aire estaba cargado de cientos de respiraciones de invitados que tomaban el champagne ofrecido por los "mozos" y los bocaditos que habían en las mesas.

El ambiente era ameno. Muchos estudiantes estaba conversando acerca de la gran fiesta que habían hecho lo hermanos Kaoru.

Escuchó, mientras caminaba, a algunas jovencitas que cuchicheaban del hermano de Kozue. Alcanzó a escuchar de que el joven se sentía muy aburrido y que parecía desanimado de la fiesta.

Juri siguió caminando, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos, quienes apenas la miraban evitaban tratar de cruzarse en su camino. La esgrimista no le gustaba eso. Era temida, pero esta situación ya le estaba pareciendo muy incomoda.

Finalmente llegó donde estaba su joven pupilo. Estaba sentado en una silla. Rodeado de algunas chicas que le daban algunas miraditas y hablaban bajito acerca de lo guapo y serio que se veía el chico de cabellos azules.

Se acercó un poco más hasta que oyó que la llamaban.

Juri!- le dijo una persona. Ella reconoció la voz. Era Utena quien le pasaba la voz. Lo cual hizo que el chico de cabellos azueles levantara su mirada para ver a la esgrimista.

Juri!- este le llamó. Para ese entonces Utena se le acercó y ambas voltearon a verlo. Parecía que el muchacho había despertado de su letargo.

Mikki...-le dijo esta mientras se acercaba-. Perdóname amigo, pero no me acordaba que era tu cumpleaños. Sinceramente, estaba en otro lado y yo...

Tranquila- le interrumpió este-. No te preocupes. Entiendo que no has estado muy bien estos días y comprendo tu distracción. Así que no te preocupes- le dijo finalmente sonriéndole.

Juri se sintió mas relajada. Mikki era el único que no le reclamaba por nada.

Ten- le dijo la esgrimista mientras levantaba el objeto que cargaba desde hace minutos.-. es para ti, en forma de regalo.

El chico miro extrañado al objeto que le daba su capitana. Luego miro a la esgrimista buscando respuestas en su rostro pero no lo encontró. Cogió el objeto y lo descubrió...

Pero...pero esto no puedo aceptarlo, capitana- dijo asombrado cuando vio la espada de Juri. Había decidió regalarse a su mejor alumno, ya que esta había optado por no volver a pelear en los duelos. No deseaba pelear en los duelos por una causa que ni ella comprendía. No quería a la novia de la Rosa, para cumplir lo que mas deseaba, como lo hacían todos los demás. No quería nada de la Novia de la Rosa. Lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de todo lo que la oprimía.

No, tómalo- le dijo esta-. Es mi regalo para mi mejor alumno. Ahora ya puedo dejarte mi puesto en los campeonatos regionales. Has demostrado ser un digno esgrimista.

Capitán..- el chico se sintió abrumado por las palabras de su maestra. Eso le había sonado como a una despedida. Como si ya no volviese a pelear nunca más.

Y tranquilo- le dijo la esgrimista con una ligera sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos del chico-. No me voy a ir. Aun me quedare.

Eso pareció calmar más al chico. Sus demás "amigos" se acercaron a felicitarlo. Utena y Anthy habían quedado, al igual que todos, impresionadas por las palabras de la capitán del club de esgrima. Se veía tan seria en eso, pero no era una seriedad que imponia miedo, era una seriedad que mostraba mucha madurez.

Después de eso, el muchacho pareció revivido. Por fin había conseguido el respeto de su capitana y lo que es más había recibido su espada, símbolo de que lo seleccionaba como su favorito y "sucesor" de sus técnicas. Sintió que una gran felicidad lo invadía.

La fiesta siguió su curso. Juri caminaba por todo el gran salón, mirando las caras de los alumnos y tomando de vez en cuando de su copa de champagne. Escuchaba los comentarios de los alumnos acerca de la fiesta. De lo mucho que habían invertido los hermanos en invitar a toda esta gente. De lo bien decorado que estaba todo el lugar, etc.

Fue cuando entonces mientras caminaba, evitando chocar con cualquier alumno, que vio un destello de color violeta. Por un instante pensó que su vista la engañaba, ya que después de todos esos años practicando esgrima, estaban acabando con su vista. Se dio cuenta de lo que podría ser o de quién podría ser.

En lugar de evitar cualquier contacto con ese destello violeta. Se dirigió a buscarlo ¿en dónde lo había visto?

Finalmente lo encontró. Y ahí la vio. Estaba acompañada de lo que parecía ser un muchacho de su misma clase. Se veía feliz acompañada de aquel sujeto. Pero...¿Qué hacía ahí? No pensó encontrarla en ese lugar, entre tanta gente. Era obvio que la actitud de la chica para con el muchacho, era un simple teatro. Quizás la chica estaba con ese muchacho tratando de obtener un poco de "atención" de este.

Shiori...-susurro la esgrimista, casi audible para evitar se descubierta por su cruel niña adorada.

Para su desgracia, la chica se dio cuenta de esto y dirigió su mirada hacía la esgrimista. Fue cuando entonces, Shiori decidió hacerla sentir mal por un rato y jugar con ella. Después de todo, la noche anterior Juri fue la que lo **inició** todo.

Comenzó a abrazar más al muchacho y se acerco a su oído. Comenzó a susurrarle algo, al parecer algo muy atrevido, porque hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara mucho. Pero no quedó ahí, este a su ves le susurro algo a la chica de cabellos violeta, como siguiendo la insinuación hecha anteriormente.

Juri vio toda la escena. Pudo ver cuando Shiori, mientras le susurraba al sujeto, la miraba de reojo. Sintió en ese momento lo patética que era, de cómo sus maldades la afectaban.

No quiso ver más esa escena y tomo lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo golpe. Salió del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa, donde se encontraba las bebidas y los bocaditos.

¿Por qué quería hacerla sentir así? ¿acaso le había hecho algo malo? Lo único que había hecho era amarla, nada más y ahora estaba ahí. Ofreciéndose a un sujeto que seguro ni ella conocía, solo ¿para qué? Para hacerla sentir mal. Hacerla sentir patética.

Miró la mesa y encontró las copas de champagne. Necesitaba calmarse. Cogió una de ellas y comenzó a tomar un poco. Volteó para ver a los invitados. Todo parecía normal, como si su mala "experiencia" no hubiese afectado el humor de la fiesta. Cerró su ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, mientras volvía a tomar de su copa.

Parece que te estas **divirtiendo**...capitana.

Reconoció esa voz al instante. Sonrió ligeramente ante tal comentario.

¿Por qué lo dices...Kozue?- volvió a beber de su copa sin mirar a la chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba a su lado.

Pues me parece que has encontrado algo interesante... en el champagne- acercándose mientras a ella y cogiendo una copa para ella misma tomando un poco de ella-. Además he visto ese "teatrito" que hizo mi invitada...

Así que tu la invitaste- dijo como si sacará una conclusión-. No pensé que fueran amigas.

Somos amigas, pero no quería invitarla- dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos violeta junto al muchacho-. Sin embargo, ella insistió en venir. Al parecer sabía que vendrías.

Sí, claro- esta ves miró a la chica de cabellos azules. No podía creer que una chica tan "salvaje" como se hacía llamar, fuera la hermana de ese sensible chico que a las justas podía matar una mosca-. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

Estaba escondiéndome- dijo esta sin importancia-. No quería salir a encontrarme con toda esta gente que no conozco.

Pero, tu los invitaste.

Sí, pero solo era para congraciarme. Nada personal.

Ya veo- dijo mientras esta volvía a tomar terminando su segunda copa. Cuando fue a coger otra más, Kozue la detuvo:

¿Puedo? Estoy tratando de divertirme, ¿recuerdas?-dijo la esgrimista aduciendo a lo que le dijo anteriormente.

Sí, lo sé- dijo mientras le ofrecía su copa a la esgrimista. Sabía su relación con Shiori y era una buena oportunidad para ayudarla ahora que la chica de cabellos morados estaba cerca de ellas.

Juri no comprendió en ese instante. Miró a la chica de cabellos azules con mucha curiosidad. Esta le dio una sonrisa muy seductora y esta también dio una rápida mirada hacía un costado, indicando algo. Ahí fue cuando vio de reojo a Shiori estaba justo a pocos metros de ellas, era su oportunidad de vengarse.

Shiori sabia cuando era observada en especial, cuando era observada por la joven esgrimista y volteo donde estaban ellas.

Entendiendo el mensaje de Kozue, recibió la copa y tomo en el lugar exacto donde Kozue había bebido. Eso hizo que la sonrisa cínica de la chica cruel se desapareciera. Ahí en frente de ella estaba Juri Arisugawa, bebiendo de la copa de otra chica y de nada menos que Kozue, su amiga.

No soporto más la escena. No pensó que ella se vengaría así, de tal forma. Creyó que había ganado, pero se equivoco. Desesperada, cogió la mano de su acompañante y salió de ahí. Fuera de la vista de ambas chicas.

Juri terminó esa copa y la dejo en la mesa. Intercambio miradas con su nueva **compañera en crimen**. Esta le dio una sonrisa muy seductora, lo cual hizo que captara la atención de la esgrimista.

Se acercó a ella y cogió otra copa más de champagne. Tomó un poco de ella y luego se la ofreció a la chica.

Y por supuesto, Kozue no se negó...

Ya era muy tarde. El cielo estaba despejado dando a ver algunas estrellas. La luna brillaba intensamente en el firmamento. El aire era fresco, pero no se percató en eso porque estaba ocupada llevando a la chica a su dormitorio.

La pobre chica trataba de mantener a la esgrimista de pie, pues si la soltaba, sería muy difícil levantarla. ¿Cómo era posible que unas cuantas copas de Champagne la pusieran así? Debió detenerla cuando bebió la quinta copa. Felizmente, se dio cuenta antes que los demás, de que la esgrimista estaba ebria. Era su responsabilidad que estuviera así. Le dijo a su hermano que tenía que llevársela a su dormitorio para que descansara, aduciendo que esta se sentía un poco mal.

Y ahora, se encontraba llevándola. Soportando el peso de la chica sobre su hombro. Su brazo derecho estaba sobre sus hombros mientras que ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la capitana para equilibrarla.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Después de un largo camino en donde esta se puso a hablar de lo malo que era el alcohol y que nunca más volvería a tomar. Kozue nunca pensó que vería a la siempre seria Juri Arisugawa en tal estado. Era para reírse.

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta Kozue, hizo un intento para sacar la llave de uno de los bolsillos de la esgrimista sin que esta se cayera para así poder abrir la puerta de su "casa".

Finalmente, entraron al dormitorio. Kozue la llevo a la habitación adjunta, donde supuso que sería su dormitorio. Cuando llegó la coloco cuidadosamente en la cama, para evitar que la esgrimista hiciera algún movimiento en falso.

Juri cuando sintió que se encontraba en su casa, abrió bien los ojos. Estaba todo oscuro, salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Escuchaba el sonido del reloj. El "tic-tac" constante.

En cuanto a Kozue decidió aprovecharse del Estado de la chica...

¿Sabes algo, capitán?-comenzó esta- Vi cuando le diste tu regalo a Mikki.

No lo sabía- dijo torpemente.

Pero,-dijo la chica de cabellos azules acercándose a la esgrimista- a mi no me has dado mi regalo. Dijo esto ultimo con una voz muy seductora al mismo tiempo que se habría un poco el uniforme que llevaba.

Juri quiso detenerla, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no le respondió...

Kozue...no, espera...-balbuceó.

Pero era demasiado, tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, sería el día en que la vida de Juri Arisugawa cambiaría...

Hey! Que tal? Reviews – Duran17/Roar18 


	5. Un mal sueño

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

_**Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 5: Un mal sueño:_**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía mucha acidez en su estomago y tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Cada Tic – Tac era con un golpe fuerte en su cabeza. Como si se escuchara el sonido de un gong. Pudo notar que eran las seis de la mañana. Era temprano. El sol no salía completamente aun. El dormitorio estaba cubierto por las pocas luces del día.

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado ¿la noche anterior? No lo sabía. No lo recordaba. Lo único que recordaba era que había bebido un poco más de lo normal. Ella no soportaba el licor, era muy débil para eso. Recordó también la escena que hizo Shiori en la ¿fiesta? Sí, la fiesta. Eso tampoco lo recordaba bien.

Fue cuando entonces sintió que algo se movía a su costado. Giró su cabeza hacía el otro costado y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Era una chica, con cabellos azules cortos, estaba durmiendo a su costado. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y no podía ver bien su rostro ¡ si tan solo dejara de sonar los tambores en su cabeza!

Era evidente que estaba desnuda, pues la sabana que cubría a ambas, estaba cubriéndole solo hasta la cintura. Se veía muy cómoda en la posición que se encontraba. No pudo evitar preguntarse como ellas habían llegado a la cama y lo importante ¿Quién era ella?

Trato de moverse un poco para ver el rostro de la chica, pero apenas lo intentó, la chica se quejo un poco entre sueños. Se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de la esgrimista.

Juri trató de moverse sin despertar a la chica. Cuando finalmente lo logró, puedo ver el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos.

Kozue!

Pero¿Qué hacia ella ahí¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

No podía creerlo. Estaba bastante confundida. No tenía nada con la chica. De hecho solo hablo con ella un par de veces y no eran unas conversaciones muy agradables, que digamos. Pero ahora, ahí estaba, durmiendo a su lado y con signos evidentes de su...¿Cómo podría llamar a eso?

Ahora su cabeza le dolía mucho mas. Empezó a respirar a ritmo acelerado como muy agitada. Trató de calmarse como pudo y sentarse sin despertar a la chica. Para cuando lo logro se sentó en la cama, levantando sus rodillas un poco. Comenzó a acomodar ideas en su cerebro. ¿Cómo era posible que esto sucediera? No se sentía bien. Algo estaba mal muy mal. Claro! Estaba mal lo que habían hecho!

Comenzó a desesperarse más y más al punto de que su respiración se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Sentía que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

"Agua..."-murmuró algo desesperada -. "Necesito agua". Miro a todos lados donde podía encontrar algo para tomar. Comenzó sudar un poco. No podía evitarlo. Estaba mal., le dolía la cabeza y para colmo, le dolía el estomago. ¿Dónde estaba el vaso con agua que siempre dejaba?

Hizo algunos movimientos en la posición que se encontraba, buscando un poco de agua. Pero de tantos movimientos ligeros, pero desesperados, hizo que la chica a su costado se moviera.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?"- le dijo la chica de cabellos azules, quien ya se había sentado al costado de la esgrimista y mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿Buscas algo?

"Yo..."-no sabia que decirle. Estaba sorprendida por el repentino gesto. La chica de cabellos azules estaba reclina sobre ella. Abrazándola perezosamente-. "Quiero...tomar...quiero agua".

"Mmm sí eso te hará dormir..."-le susurro seductoramente al oído la chica de cabellos azueles, dándole una ligera mordida a su oreja. Se apartó de ella cogiendo una sabana para que cubriese su desnudo cuerpo y salió de la habitación.

Juri se quedó ahí. Sentada, casi petrificada ante lo que pasaba. Por su mente pasaba muchas preguntas que seguro se responderían cuando fuese mas tarde. No podía pensar con mucha claridad, pero podía darse cuenta de la prioridad de la situación. Escuchaba sonidos en la cocina. Seguro era Kozue sirviéndole un vaso con agua.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse los sonidos, comprendió que la chica regresaba para entregarle el preciado liquido, que seguro calmaría a su estomago.

"Toma"- le dijo la chica de cabellos azules, dándole el vaso y a la ves le daba una pequeña pastilla de color blanco- toma esto también, te calmara ese dolor de cabeza.

Juri no dijo nada y tomo ambas cosas. Coloco la pastilla en su boca. Se sentía amarga pero seguro que se disiparía apenas tomase el agua. Cuando finalmente la pastilla paso, Juri tomo todo lo que quedaba en el vaso, como si no existiese más agua en el mundo.

"Sí que tenías sed"- le dijo Kozue-. "Tomaste mucho ayer y te vendrá bien esa pastilla. Ahora recuéstate y duérmete". -dijo esto ultimo sentándose en la cama y metiendose en ella.

Siguió sentada. La pastilla seguro ya habría pasado su garganta y estaría ahora en su estomago donde esperaba que resultara efecto.

Talvez todo esto se trataba de un mal sueño. Que era una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto. Sí, talvez era eso. La idea le pasaba por la cabeza una y otra ves, con la esperanza de que fuera cierta. Se acostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y tapo su desnudo cuerpo. Intentó darse la idea de que no había pasado nada. Tenía que dormir un poco, así, el "mal sueño" se iría.

Dio un ligero suspiro, para relajarse un poco. Miró al techo por unos segundos y luego volteo para ver la espalda de la chica de cabellos azules. Si era un mal sueño, de seguro ella (en verdad) no estaba ahí.

Finalmente volvió a mirar al techo y dio un pesado suspiro, cerrando los ojos y esperando de que esto solo se tratase de un mal sueño...

**

* * *

Duran17...reviews**

**N.A:** Juri/Kozue...sí, lo se... no muy original


	6. No preocuparse

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (pero esta historia si)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6: No preocuparse...:**_

No, esto no era ningún sueño. Había despertado con la esperanza de no encontrar nada de lo que había "soñado, pero apenas abrió un ojo encontró a la chica saliendo del baño cubierta tan solo por una gruesa y gran toalla. Pensó, por unos instantes, que aun seguía ebria pero regresó a la realidad cuando la chica se le acercó para decirle que era tarde. Como si se hubiese tratado de una reacción inmediata, se levantó para darse un baño y después cambiarse. Todo eso sin decir ni una sola palabra. Solo actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y ahora, estaba caminando al lado de la chica de cabellos. No comprendía bien por qué aun seguía a su lado, se supone que ella debió haberse ido desde muy temprano ¿por qué seguía aún con ella?

Juri siempre pensó que la chica "salvaje" andaba con muchos muchachos porque quería tener un poco de diversión y también, por supuesto, para molestar a su hermano. Pero esto ya había llegado al extremo. Kozue de era de esos gustos ¿por qué ahora había decidido estar con ella? Si se trataba de una broma o alguna treta para molestar a su hermano, pues ya había llegado lejos. Sino¿de que otra cosa podría ser?

Caminaron casi juntas. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Kozue mostraba una sonrisa muy particular, casi satisfecha por lo que había hecho; y eso desconcertaba mucho mas a Juri. sentía que el camino se hacia cada ves mas largo. Desde que habían salido, habían sido las merecedoras de murmuraciones que para Juri se había vuelto como candela en sus oídos, pero trato de no darle importancia.

Finalmente llegaron a la sección de aulas. Kozue, por ser menor, fue la primera en separase, pero antes de que Juri se alejara, Kozue la retuvo por la mano. Juri no comprendió que le dio Kozue. Era una mirada muy significativa, como si tratara de decirle algo. Le dedico una "tierna" sonrisa y después se metió al aula, dejando a la pobre esgrimista mas confundida de lo que estaba.

Algunos alumnos habían visto la escena. De cómo la capitana de esgrima estaba entablando relaciones con Kozue, pues ambas no eran precisamente las mejores "amigas".

Juri siguió caminando por los pasillos. Su rostro se volvió frió, casi sin emociones. Daba gracias a los dioses porque la resaca se le había desaparecido y tenia la mente un poco mas despejada. Llego al aula y al entrar en ella fue cuando la vio...

Ahí estaba. Su amor prohibido. La chica cruel estaba ahí junto (al parecer) con sus amigas. Juri decidió no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción y siguió caminando hasta su sitio, tratando de mostrar la menor indiferencia. Cuando se acerco a su carpeta, la chica de cabellos violeta volteo a verla y le dedico una dulce sonrisa...

"Buenos días, Juri"-le dijo esta muy alegre.

"Buenos días"- le dijo esta a manera saludando. Casi susurrando

Shiori pudo sentir que la esgrimista no estaba bien. Su sonrisa desaparecía mientras veía a la esgrimista tomar asiento detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando entró el maestro y iniciaron las clases.

Durante todo ese tiempo. Shiori había pensado que su intento de provocar a la esgrimista había resultado, como lo había esperado y que por eso, la capitana se veía tan deprimente. Sintió como el sabor de la victoria invadía su cuerpo, de cómo había logrado vencer a la esgrimista una ves mas.

De ves en cuando volteaba ligeramente para ver a la esgrimista. Podía ver que su rostro mostraba indiferencia pero en sus ojos podía ver el dolor y la confusión.

En cuanto a la esgrimista, ella estaba pensando en las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior. Trataba de recordar el por qué había ocurrido lo que ocurrió. Recordó el "show" que hizo la chica cruel, para probar una ves mas que era patética. Luego recordó que tomo demás, lo cual la dejo desconcertada pues ella no solía tomar así y la verdad, ella no podía soportar mucho el alcohol. Después de eso no recordó nada. Supuso que Kozue la había traído a su dormitorio, pero lo que aun no pudo entender fue la razón por la que Kozue se "quedó" con ella.

Y ahora había otro problema. Si Kozue lo llevaba a algo serio, eso lo podría traer problemas con su hermano. Ayer le había regalado su espada en señal de respeto por su joven alumno y ahora ¿Cómo iba a explicar que su hermana la frecuentaba? Eso haría que perdiera, sin duda alguna, su amistad. Pero también había otro problema. ¿Qué pensaría Shiori de eso?

El solo pensarlo la había puesto mas nerviosa. Lo que hablaba el maestro se volvió un susurro. Shiori siempre la había provocado molestado y tratado muy mal. Pero aun así pensaba y se preocupaba por ella y esta ves no era la excepción. Si Shiori se enteraba de su "affaire" con Kozue, seguro que la enfurecería más y Juri (por supuesto) no quería eso.

La clase siguió su curso. Ambas chicas siguieron teniendo pensamientos distintos. Cada una con una versión diferente a la otra. Mientras salían la esgrimista decidió ir gran salón donde practicaba siempre su esgrima. Trato de evitar en cualquier momento, tener contacto con la chica de cabellos violeta. No muchos deseos de entablar un conversación con, al menos en ese momento.

Ese día no había clases de esgrima por lo que el salón estaba completamente vació. Juri pudo los hermosos dibujos que adornaban el suelo del salón que brillan ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por las grandes ventanas del salón. Se dirigió hasta los camerino. A su casillero.

'**Juri Arisugawa'**

Miraba su nombre una y otra ves. Se sentó en las bancas por un momento a pensar mientras dejaba su maletín a un lado. Bajo la cabeza como su tratara de buscar la respuesta en el suelo y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pequeña barrita que llevaba su nombre:_ '...Arisugawa'_

"Eres patética, Arisugawa" 

Su mirada se desvió al recordar esas dolorosas palabras. No entendía por qué aun seguía recordándolas. Con todo lo que le había pasado debería sentirse diferente y pensar diferente. Eso ya no debía preocuparle pues había algo mas importante que ocupaba su cabeza.

Sin embargo, seguía recordando a su niña adorada. El haberla visto hoy solo había logrado que su confusión sea mayor. La chica no le dijo nada esta vez. Dio un pesado suspiro y se levantó para abrir el casillero cogió su ropa de esgrima para cambiarse. Al quitarse su usual uniforme que la caracterizaba como miembro del consejo estudiantil, pudo ver el preciado colgante que contenía la foto de su amor prohibido. Había logrado conservar la foto a pesar que se quebró el día que tuvo su segundo duelo con Utena. El anterior colgante quedo hecho trizas así que tuvo que sustituirlo por uno nuevo. Pero la foto seguía ahí. Cerca de su corazón. Por mas rompiese la foto, la chica cruel siempre estaría en su corazón. Cuando se sentía triste miraba la fotografía, esperando encontrar consuelo en ella.

Después de un rato de observarla, se colocó la ropa y se dirigió a uno de los estantes, que guardaban el equipo de esgrima. De ahí sacó una mascareta y un florete para después dirigirse al gran salón. Cuando llegó ahí, se quedo observando. Había tantas cosas que le había sucedido y tantas cosas que aun no comprendía. Su rostro se mantuvo sin emociones. Sus ojos acariciaron cada rincón del lugar, buscando, talvez, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Cuando sus ojos se cansaron, se coloco la mascareta y comenzó a practicar...

* * *

El clima era fresco aquel día. Hoy se sentía particularmente diferente. No podía describir esa sensación. Una sensación que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Felicidad? Talvez la noche anterior, en la fiesta, había dado lugar a muchos sucesos interesantes y gratificantes. Por un instante pensó que seria aburrido pero después recibido su aquel regalo, sus ánimos cambiaron. 

¿Quién iba a pensar que la capitana de esgrima, que era conocida por se una mujer fría que hacia temblar a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, tenía un corazón gentil como para darle su espada? El no lo entendía, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía feliz. Había conseguido el respeto de uno de sus superiores. Ahora ya no la trataría como una maestra sino como una buena amiga.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, cargando su libro de notas donde seguro estaban sus partituras de piano que había utilizado en la clase anterior, decidió ir a visitar a su capitana. Quería agradecerle por aquel gesto. El chico no podía quitarse de la cabeza el agradecerle tantas veces fuera necesario.

Solo esperaba que las palabras salieran con fluidez...

* * *

Estaba dando estocadas rápidas a su oponente imaginario. No había paso mucho tiempo desde que había comenzado a practicar, pero había puesto todo su esfuerzo para que los movimientos salieran de manera correcta. Sentía el calor invadir su rostro. La mascareta permitía la entrada de aire, pero no era lo suficiente para ella. Se sentía ahogada por ella. 

Decidió detenerse por unos minutos y se saco la mascareta. Estaba respirando rápido. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan cansada y ¿Cómo no? Si no había podido comer bien estos últimos días y mucho menos dormir bien. Pero eso no importaba, ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – escuchó. Por un instante pareció asustarse, pero recordó aquella voz...

"Miki!"- dijo con una ligera sonrisa después de voltearse para verlo.- "¿Qué haces a estas horas¿no se supone que tienes clases de piano hoy?"

"Bueno, sí."-le respondió este mientras avanzaba hacia ella- "Pero acabo mas pronto de lo que había pensado. Así que viene a saludarte y...agradecerte por tu regalo"- dijo esto ultimo con un poco de duda. Tenia miedo de que la chica reaccionara de manera agresiva.

"Claro amigo, pero no tienes que agradecérmelo tantas veces"- le dijo esta ampliando mas su sonrisa-. "Te lo merecías por todo tu esfuerzo"

"Gracias"-dijo este un poco mas animado mientras hacia un pequeña reverencia- "¿Y quieres que te acompañe?"

"Como gustes"-le dijo esta mientras se ponía su mascareta nuevamente-. "Pero no te demores en cambiarte que no tengo todo el tiempo"

"Jaja claro."-le respondió este riéndose un poco-. "Ahora regreso"

Después de que Miki se alistó, él y Juri comenzaron a practicar. Juri pudo notar que su alumno se había vuelto mas ágil. Su fuerza seguía siendo la misma pero lo compensaba con su agilidad y velocidad. Daba una lucha muy noble, por lo que en los duelos contra Utena, no aprovechaba los momentos de ventaja (lo cual consideraba como uno de los defectos mas grandes de su alumno). El problema era que siempre empezaba con mucha energía y la gastaba al instante. Para cuando ya había logrado ventaja, este se volvía mas lento en las estocadas y por lo tanto podía perder el duelo.

Esta vez el muchacho trato de utilizar mejor su energía. Quería demostrarle que en verdad había mejorado y de que en verdad merecía esa espada.

Después de unos minutos de estocadas y esquivadas, concluyo en una estoca directa al pecho de Juri, por parte de Miki. Juri quedó satisfecha por el duelo. En verdad, había mejorado. Ambos se quitaron las mascaretas. Se veían cansados, pero satisfechos por la practica:

"Has mejorado bastante"- comenzó la chica de cabellos naranja-. "Debo reconocer que tu victoria fue justa"

"Gracias, pero creo que aún me falta practicar un poco más"- le contestó este con una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaba por el salón a recoger una toalla. Juri lo siguió y esta se sentó en su habitual silla. Se abrió un poco el uniforme. Dejando ver ese colgante.

Miki, después de recuperar el aliento se sentó al lado de la chica, en el suelo, donde siempre solía sentarse.

"¿ Por qué te sientas ahí?"- le preguntó-. "Siéntate en una silla"

"Gracias, pero no gracias"- dijo este mirándola mientras se colocaba la toalla en su cuello-. "El suelo esta más cómodo que esa silla"

"Esta frió, te resfriaras"- dijo la otra con sorna.

"Jajaja claro"- se rió un poco ante tal actitud sobre protectora de la chica. Juri también comenzó a reírse un poco. Cuando las risas cesaron, ambos se quedaron mirando al vació, sin nada que decirse. Parecía que no tenían ningún tema del que hablar o ningún tema que le gustase a la otra persona.

"Ayer Kozue no regreso a casa"- dijo Miki, rompiendo el silencio-. "¿Sabes algo al respecto?"

Oh no. Eso era lo que quería evitar. Que Miki le preguntara sobre su caprichosa y problemática hermana. No quería arruinarle el día y mucho menos quería arruinar su amistad. Miki sabía que Kozue era una...bueno, una chica no muy usual(por no decir otra cosa), que salía con muchos muchachos y, lo mas interesante, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta del engaño.

Pero no podía decirle que ella se había quedado con ella toda la noche y mucho menos lo que había pasado. Tenia que deshacerse de la pregunta de inmediato.

"No la verdad, no lo sé"- mintió. Trató de sonar lo mas calmada posible-. "Estaba algo mareada por eso no sé qué pasó después que me dejo en casa"

"Mmm bueno"-dijo este un poco pensativo-. "Bueno espero que no se haya metido en problemas"

"No lo creo"- dijo casi como susurro tanto así que el chico de cabellos azules no le escucho.

"Bueno, debo irme a casa. Se esta haciendo un poco tarde"- dijo este mientras se levantaba y se iba a los camerinos para cambiarse-. "Te veré luego"

"Claro"-dijo esta de manera monótona.

Luego de que se marchó se quedó ahí sentada. Pensando. Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban que pensó que se habían por completo cuando estaba practicando. Pero como siempre pasaba, cuando terminaba de hacerlo, esas preocupaciones regresaban nuevamente.

"_No te preocupes, Juri. Juri, no te preocupes..."_

Se mantuvo recordando esas palabras. Lo que le había dicho Ruka...

' ¿Qué no me preocupe? '

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos:** Disculpen por la demora pero es que he estado en exámenes parciales en la universidad y no he podido escribir nada hasta ahora. jejeje

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, etc.

Hasta el próximo capitulo...:-D – **Duran17/Roar18**


	7. Una oportunidad

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (pero esta historia si)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 7: Una oportunidad:**_

Dos días ya habían pasado. La vida siguió su curso, pero esta vez hubo un ligero pero decisivo cambio. Ya no se encontraba de mal humor o de en un estado poco agradable, de hecho, ahora se veía ligeramente jovial de lo normal. Ya no se encontraba tan enojada todas las mañanas, como ocurría muy seguido, ahora iba a clases con toda tranquilidad. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento con los alumnos, se habían vuelto un poco más 'divertidas' de lo normal. La chica seguía siendo exigente, pero ya no se molestaba al mas mínimo error que estos hacían. En resumen, todo esta muy bien...

La causa de esto: su nueva relación con la chica de cabellos azules. Siempre pensó que esta ultima, era una mujer sin respeto por nadie (ni siquiera por ella misma) que se trataba de una chica problemática tratando de 'ensuciarse' toda esa perfección que le habían dado desde pequeña. Marcada por lo que parecía ser (según ella) un trauma infantil. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Miki era un bocón, sin duda alguna. Sin mencionar que este siempre le mencionaba que quería recuperar ese 'tono' que sonaba igual al de su 'hermanita'.

El nombre del muchacho había pasado por su mente varias veces. Miki aún no sabía de lo que había ocurrido. El chico era tan ingenuo que, por mas que se lo dijesen de la manera más clara y directa, este no lo entendería. Pero estaba segura que algún día el tendría que saberlo. Solo esperaba que no llegase tan pronto.

Ahora se encontraba debajo de un árbol. Era un lugar perfecto para mirar la gran 'ciudad' que era la academia. Ella nunca pensó encontrase en un lugar así. Sus padres (gente de buena posición) decidieron mandarla ahí, pero ya hacia mucho tiempo que estos no sabían nada de ella. La chica se sentía muchas veces sola. No tenía a quien recurrir o a quien llamar. Sus padres, no estuvieron mucho con ella, por lo que decidieron ponerla en un internado, donde seguro podían estar un poco mas 'libres' de ella.

Su infancia, quizás, fue una de sus mejores etapas. Sí, aún carecía de la atención de sus padres, sin embargo, eso no impidió que se convirtiera en una 'niña' muy querida por todos. A pesar de eso, se sentía muy sola aún. Fue cuando conoció a...

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo. Hacía un par de días que ya no pensaba mucho en ella, es más, se había olvidado por completo. A causa de su olvido, ahora podía dormir con mayor plenitud. Ya no había nada que la hiciese recordar cada vez que se acostaba en su cama. Ya no había mas pesadillas, más noches desveladas, nada...simplemente, todo se había ido.

No podía evitar sonreír un poco al recordar a la chica de cabellos violeta. Recordaba cuando eran niñas...

Ella, una chica que era muy independiente, que prefería hacer las cosas por si misma, y la otra, una chica muy timida, sin ningun tipo de merito. A ella le agrado mucho la chica de cabellos violeta. Era muy timida y miedosa, pero podía verse en su ojos que tenía mucha determinación. Siempre había sido abusada por otros niños en su infancia, pero como siempre, esta venía a su ayuda.

Desde muy niñas. Se habían conocido. Shiori no era de clase social tan alta, como a la que ella pertenecía. Shiori pertenecía a una clase social media, casi baja, pero eso no la excluía de ser una niña bonita y educada. Desde joven, le había contado a la mujer de ojos violeta, que quería ser una esgrimista profesional, que ese era su sueño.

Cuando entró a Ohtori, se encontró a Shiori. Su vida de estudiante, había comenzado como algo normal. Una niña de colegio, que desenvolvía muy bien socialmente, que sacaba buenas notas, era un gran deportista y era la favorita de los maestros.

Fue cuando entonces sucedió...

La niña de sus sueños se había ido. Todo le había ido bien, gracias a Shiori. Todo lo hacia por ella, sentía que ella era la parte inspiradora de su ser, la que hacia moverse correctamente. Pero ¿por qué¿por qué se había ido¿no se suponía que era feliz a su lado? A pesar que Shiori había regresado, esta nunca le dio explicaciones 'exactas' sobre lo que la obligó a irse.

"_Admito que quería robártelo...no me arrepiento de lo que hice"_

¿Robárselo? Ella no recuerda que ese muchacho (que hasta entonces era su 'amigo') fuese algo de su propiedad. Cuando Shiori se enteró de que no lo amaba (como ella había pensado), pudo notar en sus ojos violetas, la decepción y la tristeza en el rostro de la chica. No supo bien por qué, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"_Debes odiarme por ser como soy¿verdad?"_

"Maldita sea!"-gritó en su mente, mientras una lagrima caía por una de sus mejillas. El recuerdo de la carta de la chica cruel, la debilitaba. Todo lo que la hiciese recordar, la debilitaba.

"Sí, te odio"-dijo ella en forma de susurro. Bajó la mirada por unos segundos y después, con una de sus manos, abrió un poco su uniforme para sacar el colgante...

Aquel colgante que se había vuelto una carga pesada. Se había vuelto una 'cruz' para ella. Los días que pasaron no hicieron más que aligerar la carga, pero que recordaba a su niña adorada, hacia que este se volviese mas pesado.

Abrió lentamente el preciado objeto y miro a la foto que contenía este. Tan bella, tan inocente...pero a la vez tan cruel. ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso como ella, podía hacerla sentir miserable? No podía encontrar mas respuestas a ello. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era que esa aflicción , pasase. Ya no tenía opción.

"Sabía que estarías aquí"-escuchó.

"Creí que tenías clases"-dijo esta sin apartar su mirada del colgante.

"Sí, pero ya sabes que eso no va conmigo."-dijo la voz mientras se acercaba más.- "Además, no estaban haciendo nada importante"

"Sí, claro"-dijo mientras ocultaba el colgante y se abrochaba el uniforme.- "Las matemáticas no son importantes"

"¿Y tú¿qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías clases.-dijo una chica de cabellos azules sentándose a su lado. Estaba imitando a la otra chica.

"Nada que te importe"-respondió mientras se recostaba en el árbol.- "Solo pensando..."-concluyó.

"Mmm y ¿qué se supone que piensas?"-preguntó la chica.

"Cosas"-contestó secamente colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"¿Cosas?"-dijo la chica con mucha curiosidad, para después reírse.- "En primer lugar...¿piensas?

"Ja ja ja muy gracioso"-dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa.- "Te has despertado con el pie derecho, al parecer"

"No es eso"-dijo la chica mirando hacia la ciudad.- "Solo trató de darle un poco de sentido a mi vida"

"¿Cómo así?"-le preguntó muy intrigada, mirándola.- "¿Y a qué sentido te refieres¿Arriba o abajo?"

"Abajo"-dijo la chica de cabellos azules siguiendo la broma de su acompañante.- "Hablo en serio"

"Oh"-respondió simplemente mientras volvía a su posición, cerrando los ojos.

La otra chica no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí. Callada. El silencio la desesperaba mucho, pero no tenía mucho que decir. Últimamente, se había apegado mucho a la chica de cabellos anaranjados. Había comenzado a sentir que su 'soledad' comenzaba a desaparecer. Ahora recibía 'atención'. No era un completa atención, pero al menos, había alguien que la escuchaba. No era igual a esos muchachos que simplemente buscaban un rato 'lindo' con ella. Andaba con muchos porque quería llenar ese vació y en parte porque quería molestar a su hermano.

Ahora finalmente comenzó a sentir que ese vació se llenaba ¿Amor quizás? Tal vez, todo era probable. No quería apresurarse nada, solo quería un poco de atención y finalmente lo estaba consiguiendo...

"Kozue..."-dijo escuchó decir de la otra chica, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó, casi precipitadamente. Trabándose un poco al decirlo.- "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo algo que decirte..."-dijo abriendo los ojos.

"¿De qué se trata?"-le preguntó, muy curiosa y a la vez molesta. No le gustaba tanto rodeo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kozue sintió de que lo que le iba a decir era importante, algo decisivo. El silencio comenzó a hacerse mas molestoso, hasta que finalmente habló...

"¿Quieres ir a comer?"-le preguntó secamente mirándola.

'¿Qué!'- pensó la chica de cabellos azules. Ella esperaba que se tratase de algo mas importante...

"Esta bien, Juri"-contestó la chica sin darle importancia. Juri se levanto y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una mano, para que se levantara. La chica de cabellos azules no lo acepto y se levanto por si misma y comenzó a caminar.

Juri simplemente se quedó ahí con la mano en la misma posición, mirando como la otra chica se iba caminando.

"¿Vas a venir o no?"-escuchó de la chica mientras se volteaba a verla para después seguir su camino.

La esgrimista solo regreso su mano a su posición. Dio un ligero suspiro. Luego vio nuevamente a la chica apartarse. Ante esto, dio una ligera sonrisa...

Después de todo, tenia que darse una oportunidad...

* * *

**Duran17 -: **

**_Sorry, por la demora...Nos vemos el próximo capitulo :-D_**


	8. No más

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (Pero esta historia si)_**

_Cancion: Pet Shop Boys : 'Can you forgive her' (puedes perdonarla?)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 8: No más...:_**

Estaba caminando lentamente por los pasillos del instituto. Había tenido un día cansado, después de haber pasado el tiempo con chica 'salvaje' y ahora necesitaba un momento de descanso. ¿Cómo era posible que una jovencita como ella, tuviese tanta energía? Le había invitado a cenar SOLAMENTE no ha hacer travesuras durante las horas de clase. Había molestado a algunas chicas (sobre todo), chicos, maestros y ¿por qué no? A ella misma también.

Por la tarde, Kozue le había permitido descansar por unos segundos, en aquel donde se encontraba reposando anteriormente, pero solo fue por unos minutos. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, la chica de cabellos azules se levantó de su posición y le reto a una pequeña 'carrera'. No entendía muy bien, por qué le aceptó, pero no podía negar que sintió bien al hacer un poco de 'ejercicio'.

No logró alcanzar a la 'trillada' chica, pues esta había partido muchísimo antes que ella y, sin contar que no era muy buena corredora, quedó unos metros atrás de ella. Llegaron cerca a la casa de Kozue. Esta quiso que pasara al interior de la casa, pero se negó al recordar que su amigo probablemente estaría ahí y no quería ser bombardeada por las capciosas preguntas de Miki.

Eso la hizo recordar, por un momento, que aún no le había dicho a su amigo su nueva relación con su hermana. No quería arruinar el 'orgullo' recién adquirido, al recibir su espada.

Estuvieron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche, cerca de ese jardín que tanto adoraba y recordaba Miki. Finalmente, tuvo que despedirse de Kozue, pues ya se hacia muy tarde y ella estaba muy cansada. Para su suerte, la chica 'amablemente' decidió acompañarla hasta su casa.

No conversaron mucho, pero para ella, fue el viaje más placentero que algunas ves tuvo en su vida. La chica de cabellos azules simplemente coloco un brazo de la alrededor del de la esgrimista y comenzaron a caminar. Lo que parecía un viaje de cinco a diez minutos, se volvió en viaje de 20 minutos. Caminando lentamente, sin apuros. Disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Cuando llegaron a los pasillos de los dormitorios, se detuvieron. La chica de cabellos anaranjados, no quería que su joven 'amiguita' estuviese lejos de casa. Ante esto, Kozue simplemente se rió. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No lo sabía, pero después de insinuársele varias veces y de 'insitarla' para que la dejase acompañarla hasta su casa, esta se marchó, pues, al fin y al cabo, un no significa no. Pero antes de irse, Kozue se despidió con un apasionado beso en los labios.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Manteniendo el mismo paso que mantuvo antes de dejar a Kozue. Por alguna razón no podía ocultar la ligera sonrisa que se le formaba al recordar el día que ya pasaba. Tal vez por eso caminaba lentamente. No quería cerrar los ojos para olvidarse de todo.

Pasó cerca a una de las tantas fuentes que adornaban el instituto. Apenas y unas gotas de agua caían en ella. Lo observó y por inercia, se acercó hacia ella. No se retiró completamente del pasillo, solo cerca de uno de los muros, de tal manera que pudiese ver la fuente. Se veía muy iluminada. La luz de la luna se posaba directamente sobre aquella monótona fuente. Se apoyó en el muro y dio pesado suspiro. Estaba cansada, no era eso por lo que se detuvo.

¿En verdad era feliz? Después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento¿había encontrado a alguien que la hiciese feliz? No estaba segura. Era una sensación nueva para ella.

Era posible que el destino decidiera reunir a dos almas solitarias?

Solitaria…

Soledad. Era esa palabra que no le agradaba, sin embargo, era eso. Una mujer solitaria, sin rumbo alguno. Triunfaba y perdía. Ganaba en lo que no quería ganar y perdía en lo que quería ganar…amor.

El único amor que había recibido, durante su corta vida, era el de…

Shiori…

No sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación. Ahora su rostro mostraba profundo dolor y tristeza. La niña de cabellos violetas no la hacía sonreír en ningún momento, solo hacía esto: hacerla sentir miserable. Hacerla sentirse patética.

Patética…Tal vez no.

Los últimos días habían sido decisivos. Ya no se sentía tan 'patética' como se había sentido antes. Había olvidado todo lo que la había hecho sentir mal en el pasado.

Sin embargo…

No podía olvidarla…

Dio otro suspiro pesada al reclinar su cabeza sobre el muro. Volvía a deprimirse. LA chica cruel seguía en su mente, en su corazón…y en su vida.

¿Cómo no sentirse patética, si la persona que amas te hace sentir como la peor basura? No comprendía bien. No estaba segura. Ahora que se había acordado de ella, pasaría una pésima noche. Estaría pensando en la chica de cabellos violetas toda la noche…

Dejó de pensar en eso por unos instantes y volvió a mirar la fuente. La luna seguía tan bella. Era como si se tratase de un hermosa perla…

_No es mucho…pero te reconforta._

Cerró los ojos y se rió ligeramente…

_¿Qué importa? Ella te hizo daño. No vale la pena ni odiarla._

_Another night with open eyes_

_Too late to sleep, too soon to rise_

_You're short of breath, is it a heart attack?_

_Hot and feverish you face the fact_

_You're in love, and it feels like shame_

_Because she's gone and made a fool of you in public again_

_You're in love, and it feels like pain_

_Because you know there's too much truth in everything she claims_

_So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her_

_If she wants you to?_

_Ask yourself: Can you even deliver_

_What she demands of you?_

_You drift into the strangest dreams_

_Of youthful follies and changing teams_

_Admit you're wrong, oh, no, not yet_

_Then you wake up and remember that you can't forget_

_She's made you some kind of laughing stock_

_Because you dance to disco, and you don't like rock_

_She'd make fun of you, and even in bed_

_Said she was gonna go and get herself a real man instead_

_So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her_

_If she begs you to?_

_Ask yourself: Can you even deliver_

_What she demands of you?_

_Or do you want revenge?_

_But that's childish, so childish!_

_(But that's childish, so childish!)_

_Remember when you were more easily led_

_Behind the cricket pavillion and the bicycle shed_

_Trembling as your dreams came true_

_You looked right into those blue eyes and knew_

_It was love, and now you can't pretend_

_You've forgotten all the promises of that first friend_

_It's bad enough, she knows how you feel_

_But she's not prepared to share you with the memory_

_So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her_

_If she begs you to?_

_Ask yourself: Can you even deliver_

_What she demands of you?_

_Ask yourself now: Can you forgive her_

_If she begs you to?_

_And ask yourself: Can you even deliver_

_What she demands of you?_

_Or do you want revenge?_

_But that's childish, so childish!_

Respiró profundamente el aire de la noche y luego lo boto. Una ligera sonrisa se comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Abrió los ojos, y comenzó a caminar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a su 'casa'.

Para su sorpresa alguien la estaba esperando…

"¿Shiori?"- preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba y veía a la chica de cabellos violeta reclinada en la puerta de su habitación.

La chica no contestó. Solo se quedo ahí recostada. Mirando la luz de la luna que se filtraba en el edificio. Volteó a ver a la esgrimista cuando sus pasos se escucharon más cerca de ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿Sucede algo?"-preguntó la mujer de cabellos anaranjados mientras sostenía un paquete llaves, lista para abrir la puerta.- "Es tarde, deberías estar en tu dormitorio ya".

"Quería verte"-contestó regresando su mirada a la luz de la luna.- "¿Podemos hablar?".

"Supongo".-contestó indiferentemente, encogiéndose de hombres.- "¿Qué quieres saber?"

la chica no le contestó. Dejó de reclinarse y comenzó a caminar hacía la luz. Para cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo. Se quedó, parada ahí, mirando la luna. La esgrimista estaba confundida. La actitud de la chica no era algo que se veía todo los días.

"Acércate…"-le dijo Shiori con una amable sonrisa. Ella simplemente obedeció.

"Bueno¿y qué quieres hablar?"- le volvió preguntar. Su rostro no mostraba más que frescura.

"Yo…"-comenzó, pero no concluyó la oración. Había encontrado algo de interés en el suelo, pues no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo. Su sonrisa ya había desaparecido.

"¿Tú…?"-preguntó curiosamente.

"Tu…"-comenzó nuevamente y, nuevamente, no concluyó.

"Yo…"-preguntó la esgrimista con curiosidad, quería sacar de quicio a la chica cruel. La otra chica simplemente permaneció callada, parecía muy pensativa. Como si tratase de acomodar sus pensamientos y las palabras que tenía que decir.

La chica de cabellos anaranjados, simplemente dio un pesado suspiro y comenzó a moverse, alejándose un poco de la chica, mientras esperaba que esta contestase. ¿Qué podría ser que tanto se demoraba?

"Juri…"-levantó su mirada hacía la esgrimista que estaba caminando cerca de ella.

"¿Qué?"-le preguntó acercándose rápidamente a Shiori.- "¿Qué pasa?".

Y otra vez se quedó muda. Parecía que algo en la esgrimista la hacía que callará o quizá olvidaba todo lo que iba a decir cuando llegaba el momento.

Pero tenía que saberlo…

"Juri"-comenzó, esta vez sin detenerse.- "¿Qué haces con Kozue?".

"¿eh?"-solo pudo decir. La pregunta había sido muy directa. La tomo desprevenida.- "¿Qué hago qué?"

"Tu sabes bien"-le dijo molesta.- "Te he visto con ella. Has estado con ella¿verdad?".

No podía responder a eso. El 'estado' significa 'dormido' con ella. Una pregunta muy comprometedora sin duda alguna. Pero ¿Cómo sabía?

"Lo sabía"-dijo esta vez más molesta la chica de cabellos violeta.- "¿Cómo hiciste eso Juri?".

Ja¿Quería detalles? Seguro que no, pero ¿por qué tenía que enojarse? Ella nunca lo había hecho cuando, la abandonaba después de 'estar' con ella. Nunca le había reprochado nada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ella?

"Siempre es así".-dijo la chica, al notar el silencio de la otra chica.- "No encuentras a nadie y tienes que irte con alguien más y parecieras disfrutarlo. Es como si te gustara".

"¿Y qué si me gusta?"-contestó fríamente.- "Después de todo, yo nunca me he quejado de todas las veces que me has visto la cara de idiota. No tienes derecho a decirme si me gusta o no. Por primera vez en mi vida, comienzo a ser feliz. Tú no tienes por qué reprocharme de lo que hago o quién estoy. Tú no tienes derecho. Tú no eres dueña de mi vida…no más".-dijo esto ultimo mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica de cabellos violeta, quien había quedado muda ante tal declaración.

"Y ahora".-siguió.-"Ve a casa, es tarde".-dijo esto ultimo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía su casa, alejándose de Shiori.

Pero al dar un par de pasos, fue detenida por la mano de Shiori. Se volteó para decirle que la dejará en paz, pero antes de que pudiese articular alguna palabra, fue recibida por los apasionados y hambrientos labios de Shiori.

Juri simplemente se quedó ahí, parada. Dejándole besar, por la chica cruel. Por su niña adorada. Shiori había rodeado el cuello de la esgrimista con sus brazos, profundizando el beso. La esgrimista iba a abrazarla iba a decirle que la perdonará por lo que le dijo. Iba a decirle que la amaba y quería estar con ella...

Amargos…

El beso era amargo. Sus labios eran amargos.

Sus brazos se detuvieron en el momento en que iba a rodear a la chica. Simplemente los dejo caer a sus costados y espero a que el beso acabara.

Para la chica de cabellos violeta, ese gesto no paso por desapercibido. Esperaba que la chica de cabellos anaranjados la abrazara, se disculpara y ¿por qué no? Que la dejase pasar al a casa.

Pero nada pasó. Ella sintió que los labios de su amada eran fríos e indiferentes. Se separó de ella lentamente y miró con mucha tristeza a la joven esgrimista. Acarició con una de sus manos el rostro de ella, pero esta simplemente se apartó lentamente, dándole la espalda.

"Ve a casa"-dijo esta vez suavemente y siguió su camino. No volteó ni un segundo, no volteo siquiera para ver las lágrimas de la chica de cabellos violeta, que no pudo controlar su tristeza.

Cuando entró finalmente a la casa, se recostó sobre la puerta y dio un quejoso suspiro.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, la había enfrentado (**N.A**: Al fin!) y lo más importante, no la había reprochado por nada.

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y trató de controlar sus alterados nervios.

_Ahora sí me siento mejor…_

Comenzó a formarse una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía ligera. Como si ya no tuviese un peso de encima.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. La oscuridad que invadía el pequeño hogar…

Regresé…

**

* * *

**

**Dura17:**

Hola a todos:

Sorry por la demora, pero los exámenes. Estoy en finales y la carrera de derecho requiere mucha lectura :-P. También no pude escribir porque me he dedicado más a mi otro fic que este, pero esta vez (ya que vienen las vaGaciones) me dedicaré a escribir este.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero reviews también. Gracias por todos su reviews…

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!…


	9. Ojo por ojo

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (Pero esta historia si)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 9: Ojo por ojo...:**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir unos rayos de luz filtrarse a través de la delgada cortina que ocultaba su pequeño dormitorio de la vista de todo el mundo. Sintió como su cabeza le dolía y como se formaba una sequedad en su garganta.

Se levantó pesadamente, evitando tropezarse las cosas que había tirado la noche anterior. Llegó a la ventana y, lentamente, comenzó a abrir la cortina. No era un día soleado como había sido casi todos los días. Los días de otoño habían acabado y ahora daban paso a otro frió invierno, que seguro no le sería nada agradable.

Se apoyo pesadamente sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado de la ventana. Agachó la cabeza en señal de cansancio. El día de ayer había salido a ver a la esgrimista. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y que la relación que llevaba con la chica de cabellos azules era un error. Para cuando estuvo frente a ella, no supo que decirle. Solo le dijo cosas que no eran lo que querían decirlo.

Fue un error…

La joven de cabellos anaranjados le dijo de todo…

Y ahora aquí estaba. Con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ella no se había visto en el espejo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que esas pequeñas 'bolsas' grises no podrían cubrirse con maquillaje, con tanta facilidad.

Regresó a su cama lentamente, para acostarse nuevamente sobre ella. Talvez no iría a una de sus clases, después de todo, es una academia ¿o no?

Para cuando logró llegar a la cama, se acostó lentamente sobre ella y se acomodo, para poder relajarse un poco.

_Tú no eres la dueña de mi vida…_

Bang! Eso le llegó de golpe. Toda la noche lloró en silencio. Nadie se percató de sus pequeños gemiditos de dolor. No había encontrado otra manera de desahogarse, solo lloró y tiró un par de cosas, pero nada que pudiese hacer calmaría su dolor. Era obvio que la esgrimista se alejaba de ella.

Dio un pesado y triste suspiro. No sabía que hacer. Había encontrado inútil su vida, desde hacía un par de horas. Por unos momentos, pensó quitarse la vida. El dolor era tan intenso que consideró como única solución la muerte. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo.

Talvez era su conciencia o su parte racional lo que la impedía quitarse la vida y la que la 'obligaba' a vivir aunque no quisiera.

Pero ¿valía quitarse la vida? No estaba segura. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Sin embargo, la desesperación la había llevado a tener ese pensamiento.

Estaba confundida. Triste y confundida, como un niño abandonado. Dio otro suspiro y se cubrió los ojos con su sabana. Tanto le hubiese gustado que esas sabanas la ocultaran de la realidad y la llevaran a un mundo donde ella no podía ser lastimada…

_¿Lastimada?_

Lo estaba. Pero ¿por qué? Ella siempre había sido la que lastimaba y hería, con su veneno llamado amor.

_Amor…_

Esa palabra era demasiado dura para ella. El amor que tanto sentía por la chica de cabellos anaranjados, la hacía sufrir más que nunca. Y ahora, que había recibido aquella 'indiferencia' de la esgrimista, había hecho que ese sentimiento fuese más fuerte y doloroso.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos en los pasillos de los dormitorios. Indicaba que los alumnos estaban saliendo rápidamente de sus habitaciones antes de llegar tarde a sus clases. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a no ir a una de sus clases. No estaba de humor para aguantar a las ridículas chicas, que solo la 'criticaban' y decían que era una mujer 'facil'.

Se quitó las sabanas de encima. No podía dormir con tanto ruido. Tenía que hacer algo.

_Ya que no puedo dormir, saldré…_

Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a ordenar su dormitorio rápidamente. Tomo un baño y se vistió. Trató de maquillarse de manera que ocultaran sus ojeras de las curiosas y molestosas compañeras del instituto. Como no cargaría ninguna maleta durante las primeras dos horas, salió sin nada en las manos dispuesta a animar un poco su persona.

Para cuando salió de la habitación, notó que ya había pocas personas en los pasillos. Como no tenía nada que hacer decidió dar una pequeña vuelta por el instituto. Iba a paso lento sin apuros. No tenía tantas energías por lo que le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos mientras caminaba. Tuvo problemas para esquivar a algunas personas que pasaban por el camino.

Para cuando llegó a una zona casi abierta, decidió detenerse en una de las columnas y descansar un poco. Estaba frente al invernadero del instituto. El invernadero de las rosas que cuidaba con tanta dedicación la extraña chica de piel canela y que, para su sorpresa, estaba ahora ahí.

_¿Pero esa chica no va a clases o qué?_

Estaba regando las rosas, como era su tarea diaria. Nadie podía entrar al invernadero de rosas a excepción de ella. Ella y los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Podían entrar algunas cuantas personas, siempre que la 'cuidadora' estuviese ahí. Talvez un poco de egoísmo por parte del instituto, pero a ella no le importaba…no le gustaba mucho las rosas.

Apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor. El día se convertía mas frió que de costumbre. Comenzó a sentir algunas leves gotas de agua. Seguro llovería dentro de poco.

Los pasillos ahora estaban casi abandonados. Solo ella y la chica del invernadero, estaban en esa zona. Probablemente muchos estaban en clase u ocultándose al sentir la aproximación de las nubes de lluvia.

Ella no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí, son sus ojos cerrados, descansando. Estaba tan agotada y triste, como para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Cuando creyó que su mente por fin encontraba tranquilidad escuchó algunas risitas…

Al principio no le importó, pero cuando una de las 'risitas' se le hizo conocida. Abrió de golpe sus ojos. No pudo ver nada al principio. La chica del invernadero seguía en su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente pensando que solo se trataba de su imaginación y que su mente le estaba jugando algunas pasadas.

Pero nuevamente lo oyó…

Esta vez estaba segura que conocía esa voz. Estaba espero con a que se volvieran a oír las 'risitas' que interrumpían su adorado descanso.

Otra vez se oyó. Esta vez pudo sentir de dónde venían. Comenzó a moverse muy interesada. Tratando de no moverse mucho para que no supiesen de su presencia y no la tacharan de 'chismosa'.

Los sonidos venían del frente, al frente de ella, en el otro pasillo. Como no quería ser vista trato de verlo a través de las lunas del invernadero.

Fue ahí cuando su corazón se detuvo.

Las lunas del invernadero eran muy gruesas y cubiertas de rosas. La imagen no podía llegar con tanta facilidad, pero estaba segura de lo que veía, a quién veía…

La esgrimista estaba en uno de los muros, conversando animadamente con la chica 'salvaje'. La chica de cabellos azules se le había acercado de tal manera que la chica de cabellos naranjos podía abrazarla.

Algo comenzó a susurrarle a la joven más pequeña. La chica simplemente, en respuesta, dio una tímida risita, como solía hacerlo a uno de sus 'inumerables' novios.

Esto provoco que la esgrimista se riera. Fue entonces que la chica de cabellos azules se levantó de puntillas acercándose al rostro de la chica de ojos verdes…

Ella no soportó más…

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin detenerse en ningún momento. Para cuando regresó a su habitación, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Kozue había besado a Juri y enfrente de ella! (**N.A:** Chupate esa! )

Pero lo que comenzó con un llanto desesperado y doloroso, se convirtió en una carcajada terrible e indiferente.

¿Con qué quieres jugar? Entonces yo te enseñare a jugar.

Sin duda alguna, comenzó a mostrarse una depravada sonrisa en sus labios. Algo pasado por su mente. Algo que no era muy bueno, nada bueno.

Iba hacérselo pagar con creces. Ahora todo lo que sentía por ella se había desaparecido. Su único sentimiento era la venganza.

Juri iba a pagar caro...

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…_

**

* * *

**

**Duran17-Roar18:**

Sí lo se…me demore. Pido disculpas por eso…he estado algo enferma y (por qué no) algo floja :-P

Quisiera agradecerles por sus reviews. En verdad se los agradezco mucho (si creen que no leo reviews pues se equivocaron!).

Para responder a unode los lectores…Sí, soy de Perú. Para que sepan, este país puede dar buenos escritores (aunque se de animes) :-Dy que agradesco mucho su review

Bueno, no se olviden de sus reviews…

Cuídense y hasta la próxima!...


	10. Sospechas?

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia (original) y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (pero esta historia si)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 10: Sospechas:**_

Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. El sol había salido tan radiante como de costumbre. La lluvia de ayer talvez había significado un pequeña 'limpieza' para el cielo y, por lo tanto, el día de hoy estaba el cielo 'limpio'. Los alumnos del instituto, estaban realizando sus acostumbradas prácticas de esgrima. El día soleado era un buen 'presagio' para algunos y para otros, era un excelente día para practicar.

Todos parecían muy animados. El único que no parecía tan 'alegre' era el chico de cabellos azueles. Aquel muchacho por el que todas las mujeres (mayores) suspiraban. Había permanecido en silencio mirando a su alrededor. Los alumnos practicando con sus respectivos compañeros de 'combate', las chicas comentando y murmurando de los muchachos que practicaban, curiosas, etc. Pero lo que más lo cautivo fue el hecho de que su hermana estaba ahí.

No entendía muy bien porque su hermana estaba ahí, en el salón de esgrima. ¿Acaso se había interesado en la esgrima? Era algo que no podía contestar.

Pensó por unos instantes pensó de que su hermana tenía sospechas sobre él y se había metido ahí para averiguar si estaba con una chica o no. Luego pensó de que simplemente quería vigilarlo para que este no se escapase a otro lugar que no fuera a sus tareas habituales (era obvio que todo lo incluía a él).

Pero, había algo que era más extraño aún.

La chica 'salvaje' no estaba sola…

Estaba ahí, con su amiga. Con Juri. Esta le estaba enseñando un par de movimientos básicos del esgrima a Kozue, quién había encontrado muy cómoda la posición en la que se encontraba. Parecía divertirse, pues mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia al igual que Juri.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañado y celoso.

¿Celoso¿Por qué?

Era su amiga y su hermana, nada más. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

Comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo con la escena mientras acodaba su mascareta, antes de practicar.

"¿Has visto a esa Kozue?"

"Sí, sí. Se pasa".

"Ahora se la ha dado por practicar esgrima. Seguro se le ha metido una de esas locas ideas".

"Sí. Parece estar disfrutándolo al lado de la capitana".

"¿Tú crees que tengan algo las dos?".

"Jaja no seas tonta, seguro ha querido poner en prueba sus gustos…"

¿Había oído bien¿Kozue interesada en su amiga? era algo que no se esperaba. Sabía que Kozue tenía sus arranques de locura pero esto era demasiado. Era imposible que una chica como ella, anduviese interesada en alguien como Juri…pero, no debía pasar ni siquiera eso. Sin embargo, lo que decían esas chicas, parecía coincidir. Su hermana parecía disfrutar la 'practica'. Su mirada también se poso en la chica de cabellos naranjos. Ella, al igual que Kozue, estaba muy entretenida. Mostraba una sonrisa, pero no tan amplia y (por qué no? ) cínica como la de su hermana.

¿Sería que estaban juntas?

Se rió un poco (al menos hizo la mueca). Era imposible que personas tan 'incompatibles' estuviesen juntas. Una por ser una chica muy rebelde y nada 'leal'; y la otra por ser muy 'importante' y fría.

Sin embargo, los últimos días había notado que esas dos se estaban viendo muy seguido. Es más, las había visto cerca de la casa, una noche. Vio a Kozue siendo acompañada por Juri. Se veían muy alegres, más alegres que de costumbre. Hablaban muy bajo (por lo que podía notar) y caminaban demasiado juntas (muy juntas para su gusto).

Fue cuando entonces sus pensamientos se cortaron, al ver que Juri lo miraba. Dejaba de atender a Kozue para ver a su amigo. El muchacho simplemente se coloco su mascareta para ocultar su confusión y sospechas.

"¿Qué haces ahí?"-le pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba y le daba una amable sonrisa.- "Deberías estar practicando".

"Sí, bueno…"-comenzó a balbucear.-"Es que estaba revisando mi mascareta, porque la sentía algo rara".

"¿Tu mascareta?"-le preguntó.-"Dejame ver".-dijo esto ultimo mientras se acercaba para quitársela.

"No, no. No te preocupes"-le contestó el chico, evitando ser tocado por ella.- "Ya lo arregle. En serio".

"Bueno…"-dijo esta resignada. El chico se estaba comportando raro.

"Juri…"-comenzó.-"¿Qué hace mi hermana aquí? Veo que le estas enseñando".

La chica de cabellos naranjos solo se quedó callada. Estaba buscando una perfecta excusa para decirle.

"Vino hoy".-comenzó, dando una sonrisa.- "Dijo que quería practicar".

"¿En serio?"-dijo el muchacho, más extrañado aún.- "Eso si que es raro".

"Sí, claro".-dijo y era cierto…

Era muy raro que la mujer de cabellos azules practicase deportes de contacto como esos. Cuando se lo pidió, creyó que era una broma, pero dado a la insistencia de la otra muchacha, no pudo negarse.

"¿Podemos seguir practicando?"-preguntó esta vez Kozue quién se acercó a los dos, después de haber esperado por un tiempo a Juri.

"Claro!"-contestó la esgrimista de ojos verdes. Se notaba muy emocionada.- "Estaba hablando con Miki".

"Mmm espero que algo bueno"-dijo esta algo misteriosa. Ella sabía que su hermano no era de preguntar nada bueno.

"Preguntaba el por qué estas aquí"-dijo Miki quién aún permanecía con su mascareta.

"¿No es obvio?"-dijo esta en su clásico tono para desquiciar a su hermano.- "Vine a aprender".

"Pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque quiero"-dijo esta sin prestarle mucha atención a sus preguntas. No quería arruinar su humor para nada.

Él muchacho quiso preguntar algo más pero Kozue simplemente lo esquivó, llevándose a Juri con ella, diciendo que tenían que hacer otra cosa. Juri ante el momento, no pudo hacer nada y simplemente siguió a la chica, no sin antes decirle un 'nos vemos' a Miki.

Miki solo se quedó ahí, con su mascareta puesta. Algo confundido y preocupado.

Algo se traían entre manos esas dos…y tenía que averiguarlo…

**

* * *

**

**Duran17-Roar18:**

Ya ven que actualice pronto. :-D ¿Qué pasará con Shiori? Seraen el próximo capitulo ;-) !

Espero sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto…!


	11. Jugando con fuego

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

_**Ya saben lo que va aquí…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 11: Jugando con fuego:**_

Aquel día era un poco más brillante de lo acostumbrado. Estaba sentado sobre aquel instrumento que lo había acompañado desde su infancia. No tocaba nada, solo estaba ahí, mirándolo, como si quisiera encontrar respuestas sobre sus teclas.

Ese día, era el día libre para él. No tenía muchas actividades 'recreativas' para un alumno promedio. Lo que él consideraba recreativo, eran sus estudios, sus clases, leer o su tan adorado pasatiempo: medir el tiempo.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que media? No se sabía bien. Para algunos, era una total molestia, que anduviese con ese cronometro por todas partes, cronometrando Dios sabe que cosa. Lo cargaba como si se tratase de un aditamento más a su ropa.

Talvez esa era una de las razones por la que no tenía novia. Él pobre muchacho cargaba el cronometro como si se tratase de una novia. Cronometrando el tiempo en que se demoraban en hablar las demás personas, el tiempo en que se demoraba en hacer un examen, el tiempo de…lo que sea.

Pero aparte de eso, su pasión y lo que más lo tranquilizaba era el piano. Aquel instrumento que había aprendido a tocar desde niño. Aquel instrumento que lo acompaño durante toda su corta vida y que, ojala, lo siguiese acompañando durante muchos años más. Aquel piano con el que podía robar un pedazo de cielo junto con su hermana…

Su hermana…

Por alguna razón, estaba preocupado. Siempre lo había estado, pero ahora era más que nunca. Él se preocupaba por ella que siempre le sacó en cara que era un cobarde o un inútil. En realidad, aquella huraña chica no merecía ni una preocupación por parte de él.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Era su hermana, después de todo…

Colocó sus manos sobre las teclas del piano. Sintiendo el poder que emitían ellas, comenzó a tocar una melodía. Era hermosa, pero sin duda era algo melancólica. Mientras tocaba, se ponía divagar. Pensaba en el pasado y en el presenta. Nunca pensaba en el futuro. No creía mucho en el.

Mientras tocaba, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la melancólica melodía del tema.

"Es una canción muy triste".-se escuchó.

El muchacho se asusto un poco, pero no dejo de tocar. Ya conocía esa voz perfectamente

"No es común en ti tocar esas melodías".-se volvió a escuchar, acompañados por unos pasos que se acercaban a él y se sentaba al lado de la pequeña banca, pero mirando al otro lado.

El no contestó nada, solo siguió tocando, sin perder el ritmo. Su acompañante simplemente se quedo ahí escuchando, ligeramente reclinada sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos. A pesar que la melodía era triste, ella parecía disfrutarlo. Sin duda era una buena composición.

"Pareces preocupado"-le dijo.-"¿Pasa algo?".

Ahí fue cuando se detuvo.

No quería hablar de eso, sin embargo tenía que hablar con alguien al respecto. A pesar que sus preocupaciones la involucraban a ella, no tenía a alguien más de confianza. Además, era la perfecta oportunidad para preguntárselo¿verdad?.

"Capitán".-comenzó.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas abrió los ojos rápidamente. El tono que utilizaba su pupilo para dirigirse a ella, era muy formal, que de costumbre.

"Has estado muy cerca de mi hermana".-comenzó con una una oración poco lógica, para el momento.- "¿Son amigas?".- dijo esto ultimo esperando que fuese cierto, la verdad esta opcion no era agradable, pero era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-le preguntó con cierta incredulidad. Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, sin embargo, quería darle cabida a la duda…

"He estado pensado…"-comenzó, lo cual colocó un poco más incomoda a la esgrimista.

"Que talvez mi hermana a buscado refugio en ti, para…no lo sé…"-dijo esto algo nervioso mientras se encogía de hombros".-"Amistad?".

"Bueno, la verdad es que…"-comenzó, mientras se acomodaba y se preparaba para decírselo.- "Es que estamos entablando una nueva amistad".- no se lo dijo. Trato de esquivar el tema, dándole otra excusa. No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o si estaba mal, pero sin duda alguna, esto le salvaría la amistad que había entre ellos dos, hasta un buen tiempo.

En cuanto al chico de cabellos azules, solo pudo soltar lentamente el aire que tenia contenido mientras esperaba la respuesta de la esgrimista. Para su suerte (según él) no había sido lo que había pensado. Agradecía ahora que de se haya equivocado.

Después de eso, siguió tocando. Esta vez, la melodía había cambia de manera radical.

Juri no se inmuto ante esto. Estaba tranquila al notar que su amigo no siguiese sospechando. Miki era un bueno chico, pero talvez muy ingenuo para su propio bien. Felizmente, esa ingenuidad le había sido muy útil para entonces.

"Tengo que irme"-dijo la esgrimista.-"Tengo que hablar con un profesor para pedirle un favor".

"Esta bien".-contestó simplemente el muchacho mientras se detenía.

"Nos vemos"-dijo esta despidiéndose y saliendo del salón.

En realidad, no tenía que ir a hablar con un maestro, solo quería salir unos momentos de tan acústico lugar y evitar cualquier otro interrogatorio por parte de su amigo.

Dado que el sol, estaba emitiendo sus rayos hacia otro ángulo (distinto al de ella) se detuvo en uno de los muros para observar la gente que se encontraba en un piso más abajo que ella (en el jardín). A pesar que el sol no le daba en su totalidad, podía sentir el calor que este emitía.

Estuvo por unos instantes ahí. Dejándose llevar por los rayos del sol. hacía tiempo que ella no sentía tanta calidez. Talvez su humor se hubiese desvanecido con las preguntas de su 'pupilo', no lo sabía, pero el punto era que después de salir de la sala de musica, comenzaba a recuperar su bueno humor.

Mientras miraba hacia las persona, pudo notar algo interesante. Escuchó a su lado, lo que parecía ser un trío de chicas. ¿Qué no eran esas amigas de Shiori?.

Claro, decía a que 'eran' amigas, porque la chica de cabellos violetas, después de su ultima 'escenita' con Ruka había quedado como una vulgar y simple 'mosquita muerta'.

No comprendía bien lo que decían, pero pudo notar de qué hablaban de la que antes, era una amiga…

"_Oíste, la última"_.-dijo una.-"_Esa Shiori si que se pasa!"_

"_Así?".-_dijo la sengunda, interesada-_"¿Qué paso? Cuenta cuenta!"_

"Dice que esta saliendo con el capitán del equipo de Fútbol".-le informó.-"Ese cuerazo. Qué suerte!".

"_Pero esa Shiori".-_dijo esta vez la tercera_.-"Pesé que era toda una mosquita muerte, pero ya ven…"_.-dijo esta mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

"_Claro, Claro".-_dijeron sus otras compañeras.

"_Además, después de ese escándalo que ocurrió con Tsuchiya-senpai, nada más se ha ganado nombres no muy agradables".-_dijo esta vez la primera.

"_Sí, es solo una resbalosa"_.-dijo la tercera mientras daba una carcajada y sus otras dos compañeras le seguían.

¿Habría oído bien? Que Shiori andaba con un…tipejo que jugaba fútbol! Eso era algo que no entraba aún en su mente. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a la palabra que le dijeron (ustedes saben la 'p' palabra).

Ella trató de pensar positivo. Talvez se trataba de alguna cotilla barata y de que todo eso no era cierto. Talvez habría escuchado mal (eso era mas posible que el primero) o quizás su mente le estaba haciendo algunas jugarretas.

Se rió ante esta 'falsedad' y comenzó a caminar. Parecía que lo que había recibido no le había afectado. Estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja! El día era hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, las chicas seguían con sus cotilleos y blah, blah, blah, en fin, era un día perfecto…

Fue cuando la vio…

Estaba caminando con quien parecía ser el tan mencionado muchacho. Alto, ojos azules, cabellos oscuros y sin duda alguna, atractivo (vamos! El que le guste Shiori no quiere decir que no le gusten los hombres). No sabía bien el nombre del muchacho, la verdad ni lo conocía! Solo sabía que era un buen deportista y de que era un cero a la izquierda con respecto a su nivel académico (muchos músculos, cero cerebro).

Los vio caminando. La muchacha estaba ligeramente apoyada en el brazo del muchacho, quien no dejaba de disfrutar la sensación de sentir a una chica de tal magnitud, cerca de él. Se detuvieron en uno de los pilares, ahí la chica aprovecho para jalarlo hacía ella y obligarlo a agacharse para que la besara.

El beso, fue lo de menos, lo que no le agrado en lo absoluto, fue que el muchacho se pasase de listo…

Había puesto una de sus manos en las posaderas de Shiori…(ustedes saben…para sentarnos).

Su sangre comenzó a hervir. Eso era lo más desgraciado que podía hacer la mujer cruel. Y para colmo, parecía disfrutarlo, y le 'insitaba' a más.

Juri no lo soportó…

Regresó por donde había llegado (donde estaban las chicas) y cuando se alejó lo suficiente, comenzó a correr. Bajó escaleras, corrió pasillos, chocó con algunos alumnos, pero no le importo ya que su mente estaba nublada por aquel 'show'.

Llegó, finalmente a su hogar. Ahí cerró de un azote la puerta y se recargó en ella. Dado a que había corrido más de lo que se pensó, respiraba de forma muy agitada. El cansancio y las imágenes de Shiori con ese tipo estaban matándola.

Cuando recupero finalmente el aliento, caminó hasta la ventana, que estaba casi al frente de la puerta principal. Ahí dio un golpe al marco de la ventana mientras colocaba su frente en los cristales de esta.

Aún trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas…

Esa Shiori, estaba jugando sucio.

La esgrimista, comenzó a reírse en su momento de cansancio y desesperación.

Bien, si así lo quiere...

"Estas jugando con fuego Takatsuki".-decía mientras se miraba en el cristal.

"…y te vas a quemar".

**

* * *

**

**Duran17-Roar18:**

Sí, ya! Me demore, pero comprendan. He tenido muchas cosa que hacer últimamente

Espero que me perdonen

Actualizare pronto…No se lo pierdan. Comienza…la guerra de las damas. Espero sus reviews

Nos vemos :-D


	12. En la línea final

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

_**Ya saben lo que va aquí…**___

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 12: En la línea final:**_

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor de lo que parecía ser un 'trío' de la muerte. Un triangulo amoroso. Obviamente que el triangulo no estaba completo, pues había una brecha en ella. Naturalmente, que la protagonista de todo ello, era nada menos que Juri. Sin querer, estaba cayendo en lo que parecía ser, una trampa planeada por la misma Shiori.

La joven de cabellos violeta, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Por supuesto, ese día vio a Juri (por eso hizo lo que hizo, por lo que no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarle 'celos' a la esgrimista).

Sin embargo, ahí no había quedado.

Juri, por su parte, trataba de darle una 'cucharada de su propia medicina' a la que aún consideraba su 'amiga'.

Las indirectas que se mandaban entre ellas dos, no eran nada más que una preludio a lo que iba a venir después. Ninguna de las dos parecía consiente de lo que hacía, al menos no Juri, pues Shiori, al parecer, tenía otro 'as' bajo la manga.

Al principio, fue doloroso para ambas. El ver como la otra prácticamente, se 'ofrecía' a su respectivas 'parejas' hacía que les hirviese la sangre como si estuviesen en una caldera. Pero después, no le dieron importancia a ello.

Antes era para sacar celos, pero ahora parecía una competencia.

Era obvio que también traía muy malas consecuencias, para las personas con las quienes estaban. No era justo abusar del amor que le brindaba el otro(u otra) para darle celos a alguien. No era justo utilizarlo para propósitos personales, eso con respecto a Shiori, pues era obvio que la chica no estaba enamorada de lo que parecía ser una masa de carne en vez de novio. Era solo una victima de las circunstancias.

En cuanto a Kozue, solo era una 'salvaje' por lo que talvez sabía de lo que pasaba y se dejaba llevar. Tenía una gran intuición. Ya seguro lo percibía más rápido que la esgrimista y, por supuesto, le gustaba.

Insinuación, indirectas, murmuraciones, en fin…todo eso ocurrió durante una semana y seguía ocurriendo. Nada parecía detener a las chicas, ni siquiera Juri, quien debía ser la que se comportase de forma más madura, pero había que darle crédito…

Shiori la había hecho sufrir. Merecía un poco del sufrimiento, también.

Nunca se había atrevido. Nunca hasta ahora. Algo le impulsaba a seguir en el 'juego' que había empezado la chica cruel. No solo era el hecho de toda la…humillación? Claro, la humillación que pasaba siempre cuando la esgrimista expresaba sus sentimientos y Shiori los arrojaba (literalmente) a la basura, como si se tratase de algo ínfimo.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Algo que le hacía continuar con esmero. Algo que ni ella misma sabia.

"Oye Himemiya. Juri-sempai esta algo rara".-decía una joven de cabellos rosa.

"¿Por qué lo dice, Utena-sama?".-le preguntó su acompañante. Ambas jóvenes estaban reclinadas en los grandes muros de la escuela, mirando hacia abajo, quizás a uno dos pisos abajo.

"No lo sé".-dijo algo confusa mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.-"Es que, la he visto hablar con Kozue últimamente".

"¿Y eso es malo?".

"No, es eso".-dijo mirando a la esgrimista, quien estaba charlando con la joven de cabellos azules. Estaban en los suelos del primer pisto.-"Es que han estado hablando un poco, bueno…bastante diría yo".

"Quizás sean amigas".-le dijo Anthy. Podía ser una respuesta lógica.

"¿Amigas?".-dijo casi riéndose Utena.-"Con lo dura que es la sempai dudo apenas y tiene amigos".

La joven de piel canela no dijo nada. Había que admitirlo. Era muy raro que Juri gustase de amistades y mucho menos de amistades como Kozue, quien ya atentaba con toda regla de amistad (valga la redundancia).

Pero parecía que gustaba de su compañía. Utena no lo entendía bien. Aún no entendía el significado de los duelos y menos podría entender el comportamiento de Juri hacia con la hermana de Miki. Era un caso que dejaba muchas dudas…

"Y yo pensé que le gustaba Shiori".-dijo Utena sin pensarlo.

"¿Le gustaba?".-preguntó algo extrañada y sorprendida una Anthy.

"Eeehh? No no no, dije que no le gustaba A Shiori-san. Tu sabes…la relación!. Como son amigas Juri-sempai y Shiori-san".-decía Utena de forma nerviosa y se reía mientras inventaba una excusa. No podía permitir que la mente 'virgen' (dije la 'mente' no otra cosa), fuese contaminada por esas locas ideas.

"Oh".-solo pudo expresar.-"Talvez las tres sean amigas".

"Ah?".-preguntó algo entorpecida.-"Ah sí, sí sí. Seguro".

Las dos muchachas se comenzaron a reír por lo gracioso de la situación. Las risas se detuvieron paulatinamente.

"Oye¿Crees que Miki lo sepa?".-preguntó al ver a Juri y Kozue irse.

"¿Saber qué?".- se escuchó. Las dos muchachas voltearon a ver a quien les hablaba.

"Hey Miki".-le saludo la muchacha.

Tenjou-sempai, Himemiya-san.-les saludó el muchacho con su tan característica sonrisa.

"Pues aquí, disfrutando el descanso".-le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.-"¿Y tú? Qué haciendo?".

"Pues iba a ir a la sala de música".-dijo mostrando su cuaderno donde, seguro, llevaba sus partituras.

"Mmm".-solo pudo decir mientras hacia una mueca con los labios. No era ninguna novedad.

"¿Y ustedes?"-.les preguntó.

"Pues aquí, solo estamos observando a la 'sempai'".-dijo la joven regresando su mirada a las dos jóvenes que se separaban de su larga conversación.

El muchacho solo pudo ver donde señalaba Utena con la mirada. Solo alcanzó a ver a su hermana caminando en sentido contrario al que tomaba Juri. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Su amiga le había asegurado que estaba estableciendo 'puentes de amistad' con su hermana y que nada más. Después de todo ¿por qué no podría ser su hermana amiga de ella también?

"Es que mi hermana y Juri se han hecho amigas".-dijo con una sonrisa muy segura.- "Es algo raro de entender".

"Mmm sí que es muy raro".-dijo colocándose las manos detrás del cabeza.

El muchacho solo dio su clásica carcajada y volvió a dirigir su mirada al sitio donde estaban antes las dos jóvenes. Ya no quería pensar mucho en eso, sin embargo, la duda llegaba súbitamente y recordaba todo. Estaba seguro de que Juri no le ocultaba nada. Estaba seguro de que todo era cierto. Nunca pensó que Juri le ocultaría algo tan importante.

"¿Estas bien?".-dijo Anthy esta vez, al notar el rostro ensombrecido del muchacho.

"¿Eh? Sí! si lo estoy".-contestó nerviosamente.-"Es solo que tengo cosas que hacer y no se si me alcanzara el tiempo".-dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco para calmar los nervios.

"¿Seguro?".-preguntó Utena.

El chico solo asintió.

"Las veré luego!".-dijo esto mientras se iba y se alejaba de las dos jóvenes, quienes no pudieron ocultar la preocupación que invadía cada vez más a su amigo.

* * *

Era un buen momento para ocuparse de algo diferente. Hacia tiempo que no ponía a trabajar su cerebro de manera correcta, así que decidió sacar un libro de la biblioteca y ponerse a leer en ese espacioso y silencioso salón. Era raro ver a la esgrimista fuera de su campo, dentro de otro muy distinto al acostumbrado, pero no era de esperarse, que la biblioteca, una señora de avanzada edad, le alegrara la idea de que la mejor de todos los estudiantes y miembro del consejo estudiantil, estuviese interesada en los libros. 

No estaba tan interesada como parecía, pero algo le habían enseñado en su niñez, que no había nada mejor que un libro.

A esa hora no había demasiadas personas, pero si había una cantidad respetable de alumnos. Algunos estaban porque era el lugar perfecto para estudiar y otros porque era un lugar ideal para dormir (demasiado tranquilo).

Pero ella no estaba para nada de eso. Estaba para leer…Otelo? Sí, eso parecía. Lo leyó una vez en su infancia, y era casi uno de los pocos libros que habían llegado a gustarle.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Todo estaba muy calmado.

Hasta que la persona menos esperada llegó.

Se sentó frente a ella en la misma mesa de madera que conformaba la biblioteca. La joven de cabellos naranja no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de la presencia de la otra chica. Siguó leyendo el libro con detenimiento sin que nada la molestase. Fue cuando cambió a la siguiente pagina que se dio cuenta de quien estaba sentada al frente de ella.

Allí. La mujer de cabellos violeta estaba observándola con sus grandes y hermosos ojos. Mostraba una sonrisa bastante confidente. La esgrimista se sorprendió muchísimo al verla, pero recordó que le había dado la 'ley de hielo' a la chica y se calmó inmediatamente regresando su mirada al libro sin prestarle atención a su 'amiga'.

"No me dirás hola?".-preguntó esta en tono bajo.

"¿Por qué debería?".-le contestó, sin dejar de mirar el libro.

"Estas esquivándome".-no le preguntó, lo afirmó. Era cierto lo que decía. Juri no lograba sacarla de su cabeza. Por más doloroso que haya sido la 'venganza' de la mujer cruel, seguía queriéndola. Era algo que no podía evitar.

Juri no contestó. Solo siguió mirando al libro como si la otra muchacha no estuviese ahí. Shiori se exasperó un poco por esto. No tenía que pasar así. Se suponía que Juri debía sufrir más, pero al parecer, no ocurría.

"Quién te entiende".-dijo Shiori mientras apoyaba su rostro con una mano.

"¿Por qué lo dices".-le preguntó esta vez Juri. No podía ignorarla todo el tiempo.

"Hasta que al fin contestas".-dijo pretendiendo admiración.

Juri no dijo nada y frunció un poco su ceño. Cerró de golpe el libro y se levantó, dirigiéndose a los grandes estantes que contenían los libros.

Shiori no sé quedó atrás. Siguió rápidamente a la esgrimista, perdiéndose entre los estantes.

"Estas esquivándome".-repitió al alcanzarla.

"No lo hago".-contestó con tranquilidad.

"Sí, lo haces".-dijo insistiendo.

"No lo hago".-volvió a decir mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar.-"Y ya déjame tranquila".-dijo advirtiéndole.

"Estas celosa".-dijo con un tono muy victorioso.-"Estas celosa, porque…".-no pudo terminar. Fue empujada por la misma Juri contra uno de los estantes. Fue un milagro que no se cayese.

"Me tienes harta con el estupido de Hiroshi-san!".-decía esta con mucha ira, evitando que sea escuchado por alguien más. Tenía su rostro al nivel del de la asustada muchacha.-"No estoy celosa y no quiero saber nada más de eso. Sí lo vuelves a decir te mueres!".-dijo esto ultimo soltando a la chica y alejándose de la escena.

Todos los presentes que estaban cerca del pabellón, se quedaron observando el lugar de donde provino el sonido. Solo lograron ver a una ofuscada Juri salir del lugar y dar una mirada asesina al que se cruzaba antes de salir.

En cuanto a Shiori, solo pudo quedarse ahí. Aún contra el librero. Estaba algo asustada por la reacción de la chica. Era comprensible. Le había dicho tantas veces del muchacho que era parte del plan, que se sorprendió que la esgrimista no reaccionara así antes.

En el fondo, no estaba tan asustada por la reacción de Juri. Estaba asustada por las consecuencias que traería después. Tenía miedo de perder lo poco que quedaba de la amistad que tenían.

* * *

"Estas algo perturbado, Kaoru Miki".-dijo el presidente del consejo Kiryuu Touga al notar la mirada perdida del joven sentado frente a él. 

"¿Por qué lo dice?".-pregutnó este alzando su mirada del libro verde que llevaba siempre consigo.

"Es por tu hermana¿verdad?".-dijo este esbozando su clásica sonrisa, mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza de té.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?".-dijo algo confundido.

El pelirrojo se rió un poco mientras dejaba su taza de té y se levantaba de su asiento.

"Eres muy predecible".-decía.-"y también he oído los rumores".

"¿Rumores?".

"Así que tu hermana esta entablando una gran 'amistad' con Juri, no es así?".-dijo regresando a su asiento y mirando al confundido muchacho.

"Pues, así es".-dijo muy convencido.-"¿Qué más podría ser?".

"He oído que anda con ella por otras razones".-dijo un poco más serio.

Un momento. Eso no era posible. Había oído esos rumores los cuales eran absurdos para él. Creía en la palabra de su amiga y era suficiente. No iba a creer en esos rumores que ponían a su hermana y a la misma Juri como las malas de la película. No quería creerlos.

"Los rumores son solo rumores".-dijo regresando su mirada al cuadernillo verde.

"Por su puesto".-solo dijo este esbozando una enigmática sonrisa y reclinándose sobre la silla.

"Veamos quién gana en la guerra de las damas".

**

* * *

**

**Duran17-Roar18:**

Perdonen la demora. He estado en exámenes y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer.

Prometo el próximo capitulo pronto.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero muchos más.

Cuídense todos y nos vemos pronto!


	13. La guerra de las damas

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

_**Utena y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**_

_**¿A quién le pertenecen? Averigualo en el interned**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 13: La guerra de las damas:_**

Estaba sosteniendo un gran sobre blanco. Le había llegado a su dormitorio hacia pocos minutos. Pensó que sería la tan acostumbrada carta mensual que le enviaban sus padres, pero esta carta se veía mucho más formal y era un poco más grande que las cartas que suelen enviarse a los familiares.

Se agachó para recogerla del buzón que estaba adherido a la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras daba ligeros sorbos a su taza de café. Miró bien el sobre y notó de que era una carta muy particular.

La taza de café ya se había enfriado para ese entonces. La chica aun no podía salir de su sorpresa. Era algo increíble.

La carta era de una prestigiosa universidad de Japón. Le ofrecían una beca de estudios, a cambio de que ella se dedicara a su entrenamiento de esgrima. El propósito: prepararla para las olimpiadas. Exacto! Las olimpiadas, era obvio que eso era lo que les interesaba. No quería su nivel académico que, al igual que su esgrima, sobre salía de lo normal. Pero¿A quién le importa un coeficiente alto cuando puedes sacar algo mas provechoso en los músculos?

A pesar de eso, todo se había vuelto simplemente maravilloso. Por unos instantes sus ojos verdes no se cubrían por sus parpados, que habían quedado congelados ante tal revelación. Luego de recuperar el 'sentido' se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba y comenzó a reírse. Ahora si tenía una buena razón para estar feliz, tenía algo que la haría salir de esa cárcel a la que se hacia llamar 'academia'.

Terminaría en unos pocos meses y después, rumbo a un futuro brillante: la universidad, estudios y, sobre todo, las olimpiadas. Aquellas competencias a las que miles de deportistas ansiaban llegar.

Pero ¿ahora? A contárselo a alguien, claro! No podía permitir que esos momentos de alegría se fuesen. Después de todo, sería todo un fenómeno verla tan alegre.

Caminó hasta la tasa de café que había sido abandonada y la limpio. Antes de eso colocó la carta en un lugar seguro, dentro de la gaveta de el escritorio que tenia. Tomó un rápido baño y se cambió. Cuando se aseguro de que todo estuviese en su lugar. Cogió la carta y su maleta, saliendo de su dormitorio rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a pensar en a quién debería contárselo. Miki, talvez sería la persona ideal para esta situaciones. Al menos, sabía que no diría algo fuera de contexto. Así que caminó un poco más y se dirigió hasta la sala de música. Cuando estaba cerca, se detuvo y se acomodo. Al final, no quiso que la vieran tan emocionada.

-Hola!.-saludó conteniéndose su alegría.

-Ah hola Juri.-le saludó Miki algo sorprendido. Estaba tocando para Utena y Anthy quienes estaban a su lado.

-Hey capitana.-saludaba Utena con su clásico y revitalizante tono, siendo seguido por una ligera reverencia por parte Anthy.

-¿Qué tal?.-preguntó aun sonriendo. Evitando que su sonrisa se volviese más amplia.

-Bien.-dijo Miki moviéndose en su asiento para mirarla.- ¿Y tu?

-Bien, bien.-dijo rápidamente, soltando un poco del aire que contenía y riéndose un poco. Los demás se miraron entre sí, preguntándose lo que pasaba.

-Parece que esta de buen humor capitana '-decía Utena mirándola.

-Sí, eso parece.-decía Anthy, también algo extrañada por el comportamiento de la esgrimista.

Genial! No era buena para ocultar lo que sentía, de eso no había duda. Pero ¿qué importaba? Estas personas era de confianza, al menos, eso creía.

-Esta bien.-dijo botando todo el aire que contenía en su vientre y riéndose un poco.- Estoy de buen humor.

-¿Y eso?.-le preguntó Miki intrigado. Al parecer había algo bueno después de todo.

-Bueno.-comenzó diciendo mientras le daba la carta a Miki y este la recibía algo nervioso.

-¿Qué es esto?.-preguntó mientras abría el sobre, ya abierto. Encontró el papel blanco y comenzó a leer. Las otras dos chicas al igual de intrigadas, se acercaron para leer.

-¿LAS OLIMPIADAS!.-dijeron los tres mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos, la carta y regresando sus miradas a Juri. Esta simplemente asintió y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso es genial!.-decía Utena.- Es como si le prometieran hacerla profesional.

-Ejem…creo que de eso se trata.-dijo Miki corrigiéndola.

-Bueno, bueno.-decía Utena.

-¿Y cuando llegó esto?.-preguntó Miki a Juri.

-Esta mañana.-contestó.- Hasta ahora sigo sorprendida.

-Es por eso el buen humor¿eeeh?.-decía Utena, señalando la sonrisa de Juri.

-Sí, así es.-respondió. No podía ocultarlo. Además no había nada de malo¿verdad?

-Mmm, es una buena universidad.-decía Miki mientras seguía observando la carta.- He oído que tiene un buen sistema de enseñanza y que…

-Sí, sí Miki.-decía Utena interrumpiendo al muchacho.- ¿Planea aceptar, capitana?

-Pues sí.-contestaba.- Supongo que sí. Por lo que me señalan en la carta.-decía mientras cogía la carta de las manos de Miki.- Debo ir ahí para poder hablar con ellos. Tendrán que hacerme varias pruebas antes de admitirme.

-Mmm.-decían los tres.

-Bueno, me alegro por esto Juri.-decía Miki mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía.

-Sí, así es capitana.-dijo Utena.- Le ira muy bien en esto. Estoy segura.

Juri simplemente les sonrió a los tres y le dio la mano a cada uno, en forma de 'felicitaciones' por su esfuerzo. El esfuerzo de sus entrenamientos la habia llevado hasta aquí. Talvez, tuvo sus momentos amargos mientras practicaba pero ahora, todo parecía mejorar gradualmente hasta este punto. Todo parecía volverse color de rosa.

-Bueno.-dijo comenzando a caminar. Al parecer recodaba algo.- Tengo que irme. Los veré luego.-diciendo esto, salió de la sala, regresando a los ya tan conocidos pasillos.

* * *

Ella se encontraba en los pasillos, charlando un poco con sus compañeras. Aprovechando el sol y la poca atención de sus clases que tenía. Reposaba sobre uno de los muros de los pasillos. Mirando a todos lados, pero nunca mirando a las chicas que se empeñaban en obtener información de ella

No tenía muchas ganas de asistir a clases. No le importaba ir a clases porque, después de todo, ella tenía dinero, mucho dinero y con tanto dinero¿de qué vale estudiar? Además, su hermano tenía talento y por lo 'escaso', según ella, podría manipularle con facilidad.

Sus amigas le contaban muchos chismes. Ella era la reina de los chismes. No había algo que no supiera. Su tiempo con la esgrimista, la había apartado un poco de ese 'deporte', así que sus amigas, en ese momento, le contaban las ultimas. Todo había ido normal hasta que preguntaron sobre Juri…

-Oye Kozue…-preguntó una de ellas acercándose de forma confidente.- ¿Qué traes con Juri?

-¿Qué traigo qué?.-preguntó. Trataba de hacerse la tonta.

-Sí!.-insistía la otra.- ¿Qué haces con ella?

-Simplemente estoy variando mi colección.-decía riéndose y recostándose, de forma orgullosa.

-¿En serio!.-decían admiradas.-Sí que eres bárbara.

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-¿Y ella sabe?.-preguntó una de ellas.

-¿Saber qué?.-preguntó algo confundida.

-Qué solo es de tu 'colección.-dijo.- A poco te lo tomas en serio!

Bang! Eso fue de golpe. ¿Lo tomaba en serio? Al principio, lo tomaba en serio y le agrado. Como era algo nuevo, probablemente había llamado su atención. Además había encontrado en la esgrimista más atención que la de sus padres y de la su propio hermano.

Eso era antes, sin embargo, ya comenzaba a parecerle algo tan normal, que se volvió aburrido. Las visitas, las charlas, las insinuaciones ya no le agradaban. Descubrió que la 'estabilildad' no era para ella y de que su relación con la esgrimista comenzaba a volverse monótona y corriente.

Tarde o temprano tendría que acabar. Ahora solo estaba porque le hacia un favor y porque le daba pena ¿pena? Hasta ese grado estaba llegando?

-Hey, Kozue.-le llamaron sus amigas al notar la larga pausa. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?- pero no dijo nada más, al costado de ella pasaba la otra persona que completa esta especie de triangulo: Shiori.

Si las miradas mataran, talvez una de las dos estaría muerta. Shiori, simplemente, la miró de cabeza a pies, como si se tratase de la 'chusma', mientras se apoyaba en el lado opuesto del muro y sonreía a su entupido acompañante.

Lo conocían. Gran deportista, buena gente, pero si le mostrabas la tabla de multiplicar se quedaba mudo. Ahora era simplemente el 'novio' de la arpía (Shiori).

Kozue siguió mirando hacia un lado, dado que estaba apoyada en el otro lado del muro, solo podía girar un poco su cabeza, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban los 'vecinos' de al lado.

Hasta que…le vino una idea.

-No!.-dijo poniendo su voz orgullosa y esbozando una sonrisa. Esto ocasiono que muchos de los presentes 'levantaran sus orejas' para escuchar a la joven salvaje.- Me ha prometido quedarse conmigo siempre.

-Wao¿En serio?.-aja! Las amigas prestaban atención y no solo eso, los demás incluyendo a Shiori.

-Así es.-seguía diciendo.- No desperdicia cuando hay oportunidades, ni se conforma con POCO.

El 'poco' estaba dirigida a Shiori, quien estaba al otro lado del muro.

Apenas, Shiori escucho esto, sintió como si su sangre hirviese de ira. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-Veo que alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo.- dijo Shiori tratando de mirar alrededor del muro.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Takatsuki?.-decía Kozue mientras hacia lo mismo que Shiori, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Por nada…-decía.-Por sentí que algo APESTABA a molestia.-dijo esto ultimo riéndose. Los demás presentes trataban de seguir con sus charlas pero al parecer la pequeña 'pelea' comenzaba a ponerse mejor.

La sonrisa de Kozue desapareció por unos instantes.

-Bueno, eso puedo quitármelo, pero a ti, lo PATETICA, no se te quita.

-¿Estas buscando pelea, Kaoru!.-esta vez dijo la joven de cabellos violeta haciéndole frente.

-¿Yo? Pelearme con alguien como tú? JA! Ni siquiera vales la pena.

-Estas buscándotela.-advirtió la chica. Algo molesta.

-¿Buscando?-Preguntó con su tono muy altanero.- ¿Sabes? Si estuviese buscando con quien pelear, pelearía con Juri. Hasta en eso te gana.

Shiori botaba humo aún. Kozue era buena para decir cosas molestas. Ella sabía como molestar a Juri, pero no podía medirse contra alguien que daba demasiada rienda suelta a sus palabras.(**N.A:** Querían que hiciera sufrir a Shiori ¿no?)

El seudo novio de esta, trataba de calmarla y de alejarla lo mayor posible, pero esta se resistía. Kozue aprovechó esto…

-Miren!.-decía Kozue haciendo que todos los que las habían rodeado prestasen más atención a su palabras.- Ni tu novio puede detenerte, parece que eres tan alocada como decían.- esto ultimo provoco que todos se rieran de ella.- y parece que te conformas con poca cosa. Ese 'pedazo de carne' con aserrín en el cerebro, al que llamas 'novio', esta justo a tu medida. Hueco y vació.

Después de aquello todos comenzaron a reírse de ella y del muchacho, que no podía hacer nada porque, en verdad, era chico muy 'escazo' que ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba.

-Qué pena!.-dijo Kozue, haciendo que las risas cesaran.- Tu que tienes tanta fama de estar con buenos muchachos.- esto comenzaba a molestar en extremo a Shiori.- Por eso te dicen mantequilla, porque eres una resbalosa (**N.A**: OJO, esta ultima frase me lo sugirió una amiga (no se porque le hice caso) así que no me reclamen tanto por eso, si es que salió mal)

Y eso fue suficiente...

* * *

Mientras buscaba pasillo por pasillo, a la joven de cabellos azueles, notó un grupo de jovencitas que se colocaban alrededor de alguien. Se acercó un poco más y logró ver que se trataba de Touga. Este al verla, le dio una breve, pero cautivamente (al menos para ellas) despedida, antes de salir del grupo y saludarla.

-Hola Juri.-saludó.

-¿Cómo estas, Touga?.-preguntó dando una sonrisa.

-Veo que estas de buen humor.-dijo este sonriendo un poco al notar el cambio 'radical' en el rostro de la esgrimista (**N.A:** Una sonrisa es un cambio radical?)

-Sí así es.-contestó esta entregándole una carta al hombre pelirrojo.

-¿Y esto?.-preguntaba mientras recibía el sobre y lo abría para ver su contenido.

-Léelo.-dijo simplemente mientras, nuevamente, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Es de una universidad.-dijo este ligeramente sorprendido.- Vaya! Así que te admitieron en una universidad. Eso es estupendo.

-Sí, lo es.-dijo.- Mi esgrima me ha llevado hasta aquí.

-Espero que sepas aprovecharlo bien.-dijo Touga entregándole el sobre otra vez.

-¿Crees que no lo aprovecharé?.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ja jajaja. No es por eso.-decía pero su risa se cortó al notar que muchas personas corrían por el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-preguntó Juri.

-No lo sé.-contestó algo extrañado, aun mirando la dirección por donde se dirigía la gente.

De todas las personas que corrían solo una alcanzó a decir 'pelea'.

Siendo ellos dos, responsables en la disciplina, en especial Juri, decidieron ir a investigar.

Cuando se acercaron más al lugar de 'los hechos', comenzaron a escuchar gritos, como si se tratasen de arengas…

Touga y Juri se quedaron observando entre los dos y luego corrieron hasta ahí. Juri fue la primera en abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente, para tratar de llegar a los dos 'contrincantes' quienes seguro recibirían un reverendo castigo después.

Finalmente, Juri logró llegar al centro, pero antes de que pudiese ver algo, algo viajo directamente hacia su rostro.

Después de ello todo se volvió negro…

**

* * *

**

**Duran17-Roar18:**

_Hola a todos:_

_Merry Chrismas! JO JO JO (algo atrasado no?)_

_Nuevamente, pido disculpas a todos los lectores por el retraso, en esta actualización. Un poco de flojera al escribir y al actualizar._

_¿Qué creen que le habra pasado a Juri¿Qué habra pasado? (eso ni yo lo sé) '_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo_

_Gracias por sus reviews, en especial a todos aquellos que siguen siendo constantes en la lectura de este fic. Les agradezco a ellos y a los que ya no tanto también._

_No se preocupen, actualizare pronto. Más vale tarde que nunca._

_Nuevamente Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y un Feliz año nuevo_

_Nos vemos!_


	14. Consecuencias

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (Pero esta historia si)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 14: Consecuencias:**_

¡Cómo dolía! No sabía bien lo que había pasado pero en su 'oscuridad' sentía una serie de dolores que la hacían creer que había muerto y que había ido al infierno.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

-Juri…-se escuchó. Abrió un poco sus ojos, viendo que era Miki, pero otra vez los cerró.

-No, no!.-decía el joven al ver que cerraba otra vez sus ojos.- Juri…?.-diciendo esto al notar que abría otra vez sus ojos.

-¿Miki?.-preguntó finalmente.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Te desmayaste.-le informó Miki. Juri no podía verlo bien, uno de sus ojos solamente se abría. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-En realidad te Noquearon.-se escuchó otra vez. Juri movió el único de sus ojos hacia la voz, notó que estaba Utena, quien al igual que Anthy, Touga, Nanami e incluso el propio Saionji, la miraban preocupada.

-Noquearme?.-volvió a preguntar en su dolencia.

-Sí, bueno…-comenzó a explicar un nervioso Miki.- Es que…¿recuerdas a las personas que estaban peleando?

-¿Personas peleando?.-preguntó aún algo mareada.

-Sí!.-afirmó.- Bueno…¿Recuerdas algo de la pelea?

-¿Pelea?.-No. Nada recordaba aún.

-Bueno…-comenzó.-Tú fuiste a detener esa pelea y bueno… te golpearon.

-¿Me golpearon!.-dijo esta vez algo alterada.- Pero…¿dónde?

-Ah…pues en tu ojo, jefe.-dijo Utena.

-Sí.-decía Miki mientras se dirigía al rostro de la joven. La razón por la que no veía era que su mano sostenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo.- No se ve tan mal…- Miki cogió su mano y la quitó lentamente para observar, pero apenas vió el golpe la colocó inmediatamente mientras que los demás presentes se sorprendían por el grado del golpe, pero lo disimularon inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó asustada, al notar las caras de sus compañeros- ¿Qué paso¿Cómo esta?

-Bueno…se mejorará.-decía algo nervioso Miki.

-Quiero verme.-dijo de manera determinante.

-Pero…-se puso nervioso.

-¿Pero qué?-empezaba a molestarse.- Dame un espejo Kaoru!

Miki, resignado, fue a buscar al otro lado de la enfermería un espejo y se lo dio a la esgrimista. Esta apenas se quitó el espejo observó su rostro. Valla! Parecía como si el golpe se lo hubiese dado un boxeador. Le había hecho un leve herida en la ceja. La herida aún estaba abierta, pero de seguro necesitarían que cocerla un poco.

-Pero ¿Quién hizo esto?.-dijo algo apenada levantándose de la cama.

-Pues no sabemos.-explicaba Touga.

-¿Pero qué le dan de comer a esas mujeres!.-decía una confusa Nanami.- Te han abierto hasta la ceja.

-¿Mujeres?.-preguntó Juri.- ¿Quieres decir que fueron unas mujeres quienes hicieron esto!.

-Sí.-dijo Utena.- Nadie pudo ver si Shiori o Kozue fue la que te golpeó.

-¿QUÉ!.-eso si la alteró.- ¿Quieres decir…qué esas dos LOCAS me golpearon!

-En realidad…-decía Miki.-Una de ellas de golpeo.

-¿Qué! Pero¿QUIÉN?.

-Eso no sabemos.-contestó Touga.- Ambas se abalanzaron sobre ti. Una de ella te debe haber golpeado.

-Ahora, están en disciplina. En la oficina del Sub-director.-explicó Saionji.

-Y ¿ahora?.-decía Juri mientras trataba de retomar la calma.- ¿Qué haré?

-No mucho…-siguió Touga.- Por el momento solo tendrás que esperar a que suturen esa herida.

Genial! Así había terminado su día. Una carta llena de bastantes expectativas y un ojo morado que seguro no se vería bien por la mañana en sobre su tan adorado y simpatico rostro.

A la mañana siguiente tendría muchas cosa que hacer…

* * *

Tres jóvenes estaban sentadas frente a un amplio escritorio, conformado por un grupo de profesores y por el sub-director de la academia.

Dos de ellas, estaban al extremo de la del medio. Las 'contrincantes' que habían llevado a Ohtori a convertirse en un ring de boxeo, lucían las marcas típicas de los arañazos, golpes, mordidas, unos cuantos jalones de cabello, que de seguro aliviaría los dolores de cabeza pero traerían otros dolorosos, otros leves moretones que mágicamente fueron ocultos con maquillaje.

La del medio era la joven que supuestamente estaba encargada de las disciplinas de los alumnos. Ella también había sido citada a esta reunión 'extraordinaria' ya que de todas las perjudicadas era Juri, quien en su intento desesperado de detener la pelea, le había costado un ojo y una cirugía correctiva.

-Señorita Takatzuki. Señorita Kaoru.-comenzaba el subdirector.- Ambas son buenas estudiantes, sin embargo, lo sucesos ocurridos el día de ayer no serán perdonados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ambas recibirán una reprimenda por esto. Esta conducta no se permite en nadie ni siquiera en unas jovencitas como ustedes. Esta prestigiosa institución no puedo soportar estos comportamientos tan bajos.

Las dos chicas referidas empezaban a sentirse algo incomodas. Kozue no tanto, era un poco más altanera que Shiori. Shiori si temía, puesto que no tenía una posición social tan alta como la chica de cabellos azules.

-Ahora…-prosiguió el hombre.- ¿Quién de ustedes golpeo a la señorita Arisugawa?.-preguntó.

-Ella fue!.-se escuchó decir a ambas. Las dos chicas comenzaron a lanzarse las culpas en frente de todas esas 'autoridades'.

-Silencio!-dijo una maestra, algo molesta.- Esto es increíble! La señorita Arisugawa en el cumplimiento de su deber, recibió un golpe de UNA de ustedes! Sí no dicen quien fue, serán castigas más severamente.

Las dos jóvenes no dijeron nada, al parecer ni una de las dos recordaba lo que había pasado. La euforia las había llevado hasta ahí.

-¿Y bien?.-insistió el subdirector.- Vamos! Digan cuál de ustedes fue.

Ambas jóvenes no respondieron. Solo se quedaron calladas y, de vez en cuando, mirando los pequeños punto que estaban en la ceja de la esgrimista, sentada al medio de ellas dos.

-Entonces.-siguió el subdirector.-Estarán suspendidas por lo que va del año. Alégrense! Porque queda poco para que se gradúen.

Las dos jóvenes quedaron algo sorprendidas por el 'castigo' impuesto. Suspender era como si , reprobases en todo, sin mencionar, que en la libreta habría una nota bastante deplorable.

El subdirector les pidió que se fueran, en cuanto a Juri, quien había permanecido callada, fue interrogada de su intervención en la pelea. Esta confesó que no recordaba mucho y que lamentaba lo que había pasado. Los maestro no fueron duros con ella simplemente le dieron un tiempo de descanso hasta que su herido ojo, se recuperara.

Después de ello, salió muy abatida de aquel salón. No estaba contenta con lo que había sucedido y ¿quién lo no? Le habían golpeado, formaba parte de una serie de rumores que la relacionaban con un 'trio de la muerte' y, encima de todo…, esta pelea estaría en su record. A pesar de no haber movido ni un solo dedo, sería marcado como 'intervencion en una pelea'. En sí nada había salido bien.

Cuando llegó cerca de las dos jóvenes quienes la esperaban, esta no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al verlas.

-Juri…-trataba de decir Shiori, mientras era seguida por Kozue. Juri simplemente las detuvo al levantar su mano.

-Déjenme…-decía.-Déjenme tranquila. Ya me habéis hecho demasiado daño por dos días.

-Pero…-ambas decían algo esperanzadas, pero Juri siguió su camino, sin importarle lo que le decían.

-Fue su culpa!-gritaba Shiori señalando a Kozue.

-¿Mi culpa!-respondía Kozue.

-Tu fuiste, la que empezó!-gritaba Shiori. Las jóvenes discutieron nuevamente. Golpearse como lo habían hecho horas atrás no era y necesario.

Juri se había ido.

* * *

Daba suspiros muy largos al recordar lo ocurrido. Deseaba no haber intervenido en aquella pelea, o por lo menos hubiese deseado que Touga interviniese, pero decidió hacerlo ella misma.

Y luego…el golpe.

No se fijó muy bien en el espejo de cómo se veía, pero de seguro no estaba nada bien. El dolor aún estaba ahí y apenas podía mover su ojo a los costados.

Los demás miembros del consejo, le proporcionaron ánimos para que la joven esgrimista no entrara en una depresión. Trataron de recordarle su ingreso a la univesidad y de que el golpe en el ojo, no duraría mucho.

Pero, no era el golpe que le dolía solamente. Le dolía que todo hubiese llegado a esto. A una tonta pelea que no valía la pena. No estaba segura si lo hacían por ella o por el honor de ambas. Todo indicaba que era lo último.

_Oh no aguanto este dolor…_

Se asomó en la fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar. La luna iluminaba su figura. Cuando estuvo cerca, trató de ver su rostro, pues quería saber como estaba su ojo y por qué le dolía tanto.

No pudo ver mucho. A pesar de estar cerca, su figura se movía mucho, con el movimiento que hacía el agua al chocar el viento. Solo podía una sombra. Su propia sombra, pero no podía ver su rostro.

Regresó a su posición original y se sentó. Se sentía algo triste. El golpe dejaba una marca para la historia de esa escuela, de que alguna vez, uno de los miembros más distinguidos del Consejo Estudiantil, estuvo metida con un par de jóvenes, que lo único que hicieron, fue aprovecharse de ella. Los puntos cerca de su ceja, serían testigos de que todo ello, era cierto.

_Necesito hablar con alguien…_

No sabia a quien recurrir, pero recordó que su buen amigo, Miki, estaría dispuesta a escucharla cuando ella quisiera.

Al menos eso era, lo que recordaba…

Caminó hasta la casa del joven y tocó la puerta de este, esperando ser recibida por el.

No se equivocó. Miki, le abrió la puerta.

Pero, se veía algo molesto apenas la vio. Sería posible que su hubiese enterado de algo?

Miki, le saludó de manera seca y la dejó pasar. El rostro del muchacho podría ser muy calmado, pero se podía notar que algo estaba mal en él.

Juri se sentó el sofá del amplio salón de la casa de los Kaoru. Por alguna razón, Miki, no había encendido las luces del lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, salvó iluminado por la luz de la luna, que entraba por todos los ventanales del lugar. Miki, se sentó al frente de Juri y se acomodó lo suficiente, mientras sacaba de él, su tan preciado cronometro.

Estuvieron conversando por un par de minutos, pero Juri notó que Miki, tenía algo que decirle, que había algo en su mente que le preocupaba y que tenías muchísimas ganas de salir de sus labios.

-Miki, lamento lo de Kozue. No sabía que pasaría esto…-explicaba Juri por último.

-Juri…-dijo Miki interrumpiéndola.

Juri se detuvo y miró al chico con mucho cuidado. Su semblante se tornó muy serio. Se movió en su asiento tratando de acomodarse para lo que iba a decir, tratando de ocultar su molestia y obtener las palabras correctas antes de decirlas. Daba bocanas de aire antes de hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Juri. Si te querías coger a mi hermana¿por qué **rayos** no lo dijiste?

Juri se quedó algo impactada ante esto ¿Lo sabía ya?

-Miki, yo no sé que hablas.

-¡Lo sabes bien Arisugawa!.-decía en un tono bajo, pero se notaba bastante forzadas aquellas palabras.- ¿Crees que no supe¡Eh!

-Miki, yo no planeaba decírtelo aún. Yo…

-¿Y cuándo ibas a hacerlo? O esperabas que mi hermana dijera algo.

-No! Yo esperaba el momento en decírtelo. Creí que estaría bien.

-¿Bien? BIEN? Nada esta bien Juri. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Miki, lo hago. Es solo que no quería molestarte. Yo…

-Molestarme. Sí, claro.-decía mientras se levantaba del asiento.- Te desconozco Juri.

Y con eso ultimo, Miki se fue del lugar. Subiendo las escaleras de caracol, que había cerca de ese amplio salón. No se volteó en ningún instante para verla. Simplemente sintió que debía irse de ese lugar.

Juri se quedó ahí sola. Mirando como el joven de cabellos azules se marchaba, muy molesto. Sintió que había perdido algo importante. Que había perdido, a un amigo…No. A alguien mas que un amigo. Un hermano.

-Oh cómo me duele.-decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro.

-¿Ya terminaron?-una voz interrumpió. Juri levantó su rostro y vio que se trataba de Kozue, quien estaba de pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta que estaba al terminar las escaleras de caracol.

-Kozue…-solo pudo pronunciar. No quería encontrarse con ella. No aún.

-Veo que se lo dijiste.-dijo en un tono decepcionado mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-Yo no se lo dije.-le respondía.

-Pues yo no lo hice.-decía la joven. Parecía no importarle.

-Veo que no te importa¿verdad?- decía mientras desviaba su mirada.

-¿Y qué si me importará?-decía mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven esgrimista.- ¿Acaso eso te molestará?

-Sí, me molesta-respondía mirándola.-He perdido a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Lo has perdido?.-preguntaba Kozue con su clásica sonrisa cínica.- Lo dudo, Juri. El solo esta molesto. Déjalo.

-Pero, cómo sabes que no ha sucedido eso? Acaso no lo oíste. Esta furioso.

-¿Y qué? no le hagas caso. Es solo un niño engreído.-decía Kozue mientras se acercaba más a Juri y dirigía su rostro al suyo. Le acarició la mejilla un par de veces, esperando calmar a la ofuscada Juri. Los ojos de esta brillaban en la oscuridad como dos esmeraldas. El moretón en sus ojos no se notaba pues era opacado por aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos.

Kozue se acercó lentamente y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. La esgrimista sintió perderse en aquella caricia por unos instantes. Sintió que todo lo demas no importaba que todo lo que había ocurrido no era de mayor importancia. Fue entonces que Kozue decidió profundizar más el beso.

-No…no.-decía Juri separándose de los hambrientos labios de Kozue.

-Pero¿qué sucede?-trataba de decir una 'emocionada' Kozue.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto no puede seguir así…-decía la esgrimista.- Esto no es una broma.

-¿Broma¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo que irme.-dijo por ultimo antes de levantarse rápidamente y salir de la casa como alma en pena.

Kozue trató de detenerla, pero fue inútil.

Juri ya se había ido.

* * *

Corrió durante todo el trayecto, sin siquiera fijarse a dónde se dirigía. Su instinto le indicaba que estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Pero ¿cómo era posible? Acaso a nadie le importaba? A nadie le importaba por lo que pasaba ni lo que sentía. Todos eran unos egoístas. EGOISTAS!

El único que parecía importarle era Miki, pero hasta la propia Juri era egoísta. Por no haber confiado en su amigo, ahora estaba apunto de perderlo completamente.

La persona quién creía amar, solo estaba jugando. Kozue probablemente trataba de experimentar nuevas cosas. Nada serio.

Todo esto. Todo esto era la culpa de Shiori. Sí, lo era. Ella la había llevado a tomar decisiones poco meditadas. A dejarse llevar por lo que sus emociones le decían y no por lo que su cerebro le anunciaba.

_Maldita sea!_

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y apenas la cerró se reclinó en ella. Su respiración era muy agitada, pero el rostro de rabia se mostraba aún.

No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

Y así, terminó la guerra de las damas. No se supo quien había ganado. No se supo siquiera, en qué había quedado.

Pero de algo era seguro. Juri Arisugawa era la perdedora…

_**

* * *

**__**Duran17-Roar18:**_

Hola a todos: espero que les haya agradado este capitulo.

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews. Espero saber la opinión de ustedes al leerlo.

Por cierto, les dejo una pagina llamda 'Rose and Release'. Una pagina que contiene la banda sonora de la serie de utena y de su pelicula. Podran encontrarla en google con el nombre que les di.. No recuerdo quien es el webmaster, pero les digo que NO SOY YO.

Espero lo disfruten

No olviden sus reviews...Nos vemos!


	15. Perdonandonos

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (pero esta historia si)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 15: Perdonandonos:**_

Aquel día llovió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. No había nadie afuera, pues sería una completa locura, tratar de retar a la rubia sin pescar algún resfriado mortal. Ella se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca, la cual, se había vuelto en un excelente refugio, para todo aquel que no podía regresar a sus dormitorios aun, hasta que la lluvia cesase un poco.

Como no pudo ir en varios días, a sus clases, decidió ponerse al día en uno que otro tema de sus cursos. Como era casi de noche, no había mucho que hacer y no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su dormitorio aun.

La marca del golpe ya había desaparecido casi por completo. Solo quedaba la pequeña marca de los leves puntos que cocieron sobre su piel, para cerrar la herida. Agradecía su suerte, que los demás se habían olvidado ya del asunto. Todo había pasado a la historia.

Escribía en una pequeño cuaderno, mientras que su otra mano cambiaba las páginas del libro que estaba a su lado. Una pequeña lámpara, le proporcionaba luz para poder leer, reemplazando a los grandes faroles que estaban el techo de la biblioteca.

A penas se oían algunas murmuraciones en la sala. Muchos de los alumnos habían sacado algunos libros, para aparentar de que hacían algún tipo de tarea o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no tenía dónde ir.

En su concentración, no logró percatarse que alguien se sentaba justo al frente de ella. Le pareció algo normal, a pesar que la mesa en la que ella estaba, se encontraba vacía. La persona que se sentó al frente se mantuvo quieta. A penas y podía oírse su respiración.

Juri, al sentir que era observada, levantó levemente su mirada. Así que era ella…

No dijo nada y regresó a su trabajo sobre la mesa. Siguió escribiendo como si no se tratase de nada. No quería verla. En esos momentos era lo que mas detestaba en todo el mundo. No estaba dispuesta a soportar otra de sus cargantes excusas. Cualquier cosa que fuera, respondería tranquilamente, hasta donde su paciencia llegará.

La joven al frente de ella, golpeó ligeramente con sus dedos, esperando alguna reacción de esgrimista, sin ningún éxito.

-Juri…-comenzó. Estaba algo desesperada por obtener la atención de esta.-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?-contestó Juri políticamente, sin apartar su vista de sus libros.

-Por favor, no seas así conmigo.-decía por lo bajo.- Solo quiero hablarte.

-Y yo he dicho que estoy ocupada.-aun permanecía la calma.- Así que hoy no podré hablarte.

-Juri, yo necesito hablarte.-volvió a decir.- No me hagas rogarte.

-Nadie te obliga-. Dijo Juri mientras cerraba el libro.- Eres tu la que se pone en un nivel tan bajo.

-No…no digas eso.-se sentía algo humillada.- Solo quiero disculparme.

-Disculparte?-preguntaba.- Perdóname, Shiori, pero no se de lo que estas hablando.-dijo esto ultimo mientras se levantaba, llevándose el libro y el cuaderno.

-Tú sabes lo que hablo.-dijo poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Apártate.-le advirtió tranquilamente.- No me dejas pasar.

-Espera…-decía algo desesperada.- Solo necesito unos minutos ¿No puedes darme unos minutos?-decía esto ultimo un poco mas alto de lo normal.

-Shiori…-dijo Juri mirando de reojo a los demás, quienes parecían comenzar poner atención a la pareja.- Estas armando escena aquí. No estoy para tus juegos, así que M-U-E-V-E-T-E.

Shiori no tuvo más opción que darle pasó a Juri. Le sorprendía que la esgrimista estuviese calmada, pero lo último indicaba que tenía que andar con cautela.

-Solo te pido unos minutos, por favor-. Volvió a insistir. Juri no parecía escucharla mientras dejaba el libro en uno de los grandes libreros.- Solo eso.

Juri cansada de su constante 'asedio', dio un pesado suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Me dejarás tranquila si te doy esos minutos?-preguntó.

-Sí, lo prometo. No te molestaré más.-contestó Shiori esperanzada por la respuesta.

-Bueno…esta bien.-contestó Juri dejando el libro y luego dirigiéndose a la recepción.

-Gracias…-replicaba alegremente Shiori mientras la seguía.

-Sí, lo que sea…

Evitando que su impaciencia dominara su ser, cerró la puerta con cuidado, para evitar levantar una sospecha. Como llovía, salieron por una de las pequeñas puertas traseras del edificio para evitar mojarse.

-Y bueno…-comenzó Juri.- ¿Para qué querías hablarme?

-Solo quiero disculparme po-

-¿Otra vez con eso!-contestaba algo molesta Juri, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos.- Me lo has dicho muchas veces ya ¿Qué no te cansas?-. Era cierto. Desde el tiempo que estuvo ausente de las aulas de clase, Shiori, había tratado disculparse. En un principio, Juri no le prestó mucha atención. Pronto se volvió algo molesto.

En parte, Shiori merecía un poco de desprecio, merecía ser tratada como ella misma había tratado a la esgrimista cuando esta iba en su ayuda. Talvez una cucharada de su propia medicina, haría que se 'embarrará' en su propia miseria para así tener algo de conciencia en sus actos.

Eso esperaba…

-Pero, no me has dejado decírtelo completamente.-replicaba siguiéndola.- No me das una oportunidad para hablarte.

-¿Decir qué?-le contestaba deteniéndose para mirarla.- Decir que lo sientes por haber hecho todo el escándalo que hiciste? Por favor, Shiori, no me siento con humor para eso.

Sorprendentemente, Juri no había estallado en gritos. Se veía muy relajada. Al parecer, tanta 'mala suerte' había hecho que adquiriera un poco de conciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Siempre estas de mal humor.-dijo Shiori seriamente deteniendo la caminata.

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas?-dijo Juri volteando a verla.

-Siempre andas de mal humor…-explicaba.- Nunca dejas que otros solucionen sus propios problemas. Siempre andas detrás de todos, controlando a todos. Te metes en lo que no te incumbe.

-¿Sabes algo Shiori?-dijo Juri acercándose a ella.- Estoy cansada de discutir contigo. Siempre inventas muchas excusas para buscar pelea pero esta vez no lo tendrás. No tengo la culpa de que Kozue te haya golpeado.- con eso comenzó a caminar.

Ese nombre. No soportaba escucharlo y menos de Juri. Todo ese enredo era culpa de ella. Naturalmente que ella también tenía parte de la culpa, pero estaba segura que si Kozue no se hubiera metido, probablemente nada de eso pasaría.

-No quiero escuchar ese nombre…-masculló. Juri simplemente arqueó una ceja al notar la amargura en ello. No escucho bien lo que decía, pero pudo ver bien como los finos labios de la chica se movían.

-Mira yo no quiero discutir.-comenzó Shiori acercándose a la joven.- Solo quiero pedirte disculpas, lamento haberte causado todo este daño.

Juri simplemente quedó observando cada movimiento de la joven, tratando de buscar algún indicio si lo que decía era mentira. Sus ojos casi verdes se posaron sobre los violeta de ella. No podía creerle. No era así de sencillo. Talvez se trataba de otro de los trucos de Shiori.

Shiori pudo percatarse. Su mirada estaba perdida. Era como si mirara algo inferior. Era como si viese algo…miserable.

Miserable…eso era.

-No me mires así.-volvió a mascullar.- ¿Acaso no me crees?

-Shiori…-comenzaba Juri mientras su endurecido rostro comenzaba a desaparecer.- No puedo. Simplemente no puedo creerte. No sé por qué me pides perdón. Ni siquiera sé si tu fuiste la que me golpeo.

-No es por el golpe.-dijo.- No es por eso.

-Entonces¿ por qué es?-dijo Juri acercándose más a la jovencita de cabellos violeta.

-Yo…-. Temor o negación? Talvez confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no era tan común ella. Si negaba todo lo que sentía, ella misma se sentiría muy mal y se arrepentiría por completo. Pero, si lo confesaba…

Caminó lentamente hasta uno de los pilares de la construcción. Con cuidado hizo una especie de 'abrazo' a aquella fría estructura, apoyando su mejilla sobre ella. Una amarga sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a humedecer sus cabellos violetas.

-Estaba celosa.-dijo finalmente. Le había costado tanto decir dos palabras como esas. Celos. Una debilidad deliciosa.

Juri simplemente arqueó su ceja al escuchar la confesión. Estaba actuando muy extraña. ¿Celos? De qué hablaba? Era imposible que aquella cruel joven, sintiera celos.

-¿Celos?-.preguntó.

Shiori no contestó. Al parecer no le gustaba pronunciar nuevamente aquella palabra. Siguió apoyada en aquel pilar, pero esta vez, decidió moverse, de tal manera que las gotas de la lluvia ya comenzaban empaparla.

Juri, dio un suspiro muy leve ante esto y decidió avanzar hacia la joven.

-No soportaba verte con ella…-dijo Shiori, haciendo que la esgrimista se detuviera en seco.- No soportaba que alguien más estuviera a tu lado.

-Shiori…-comenzaba a decir.- ¿De qué hablas? Mira no tiene eso de impor-

-Sí, lo Siempre has estado en tu propio mundo, haciendo lo que querías. Nunca me has tomado en cuenta.-diciendo esto comenzó a encararla.

-Creí que querías disculparte.-dijo la esgrimista.- No creí que me reprenderías por una tontería como eso.

-¿Eso crees que es?-.dijo Shiori-. ¿Una tontería?

Juri solo bajo su mirada. Talvez no debió decir eso.

-Soy una idiota…-dijo finalmente, regresando a su posición original.- Soy una completa idiota.

Juri no dijo nada y siguió mirando al suelo. Estaba segura de que la chica, que aquello no era una actuación. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir la desesperación de la joven.

-Si yo te dijera que te lanzaras de un punto, seguro que lo harías.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Porque no escuchas nada de lo que te digo.

La esgrimista se quedó observándola. Tenía lastima. Le dolía verla tan mal. No podía resistirse a la tentación de saber lo que pasaba. Era demasiado para ella.

-Estaba celosa. No pude decir lo que pensaba. No puedo expresar lo que siento, porque no quiero saber la verdad. No quiero saber lo que mi corazón siente. Hice todas esas cosas porque soy una tonta. Soy una Yo no quiero…-su voz se cortó. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras que sus labios sellaban un grito ahogado. El dolor…

Juri sintió que aquel habiente comenzaba a calar hasta sus huesos. Su corazón se vio invadido por la tristeza de ver a aquella joven llorar. No veía sus lágrimas, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que lo hacía. El frió en su cuerpo, comenzó a desaparecer, para ser reemplazada por el calor provocado de tanta tensión. Sus sentidos se concentraron en aquella figura.

Tan sola…

Tan triste…

Justo como ella.

Dio un leve suspiro y se acercó a la joven lentamente. Cuando estuvo cerca, con mucho cuidado, la abrazo por detrás, uniendo ambos cuerpos en uno solo.

-Lo lamentó.-dijo entre sus leves sollozos.- Lo siento.

Juri simplemente se limitó a abrazarla. Shiori giró entre sus brazos, de tal manera que ahora podría refugiarse en el calor de la esgrimista.

Sollozaba de forma incontrolable.

¿Por qué había dudado tanto de ella?

-Yo también lo lamento…

**

* * *

**

**Duran17-Roar18:**

Bueno, chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Ya el proximo será el ultimo de esta parte. Trataré de continuarlo (todo depende de las demandas), si es posible.

Por otra parte, modifique el capitulo 8 (solo coloque una canción) por si desean leerla.

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos pronto!


	16. Costumbres

**PROBANDO MILAGROS:**

**_Shojo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (Pero esta historia si)_**

_Por fin! El ultimo capítulo…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 16: Costumbres:**_

A partir de ese momento, las cosas se habían tornado diferentes. Había pasado de una caótica incertidumbre a una especie de plenitud. Desde aquella noche, ambas habían jurado no volver a hablar del tema nuevamente. Tratar de olvidarlo a toda costa o por lo menos, evitar mencionarlo algo que era parcialmente difícil.

Para muchos, el cambio fue considerable. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a la capitana de esgrima, relacionarse nuevamente con quien había sido su amiga de infancia, durante todos esos años. Pero si eso significaba que la joven de ojos verdes fuera feliz, entonces no tenía por qué ser un inconveniente.

Después de todo, pronto se irían…

La graduación de esas jóvenes se aproximaba rápidamente. Ya, para esos momentos, solo podían esforzarse para los exámenes finales y por tratar de obtener buenas 'ofertas' para buenas universidades, que era el sueño de muchos.

Juri ya lo tenía todo preparado. Parecía que su destino ya estaba hecho. Era muy inteligente, respetada por alumnos y profesores, una gran habilidad para el esgrima; y una jugosa oferta de parte de una universidad que la llevaría a cumplir su mayor sueño.

Sí. Todo estaba iba muy bien.

Demasiado bien, para creerlo.

Más aun con ella…

Dio un pesado suspiro mientras se colocaba la mascara que ser vía como protector, para poder iniciar su practica diaria. Estaba tan acostumbrada a practicar en aquella sala con acabados victorianos, que sintió un poco de melancolía al saber que pronto se iría.

Acostumbrarse a los cambios…

No le agradaban los cambios, después que acababa de acostumbrarse a uno.

Ohtori era como su hogar. No había logrado disfrutar mucho su infancia al lado de sus padres. Probablemente ellos deseaban quitarse de encima esa responsabilidad. Pero, poco le importaba ya. Tan pronto se graduara tendría que ir con sus padres para hablarle sobre su asunto en la universidad. Seguro que ellos no se opondrían.

Una estacada interrumpió la circulación del aire. Comenzaba a calentar un poco antes de que llegaran los otros alumnos para que iniciaran las pocas clases de esgrimas que quedaban con ella.

Incluso hasta la torpeza de esos jóvenes extrañaría.

La graduación estaba programada dentro de unos dos días. Pronto todo acabaría para los de ese año. Algunos ya estaban ansiosos por querer salir de esa 'carcel' que se había convertido.

-Buen, movimiento.-dijo Touga acercándose a la esgrimista.

-Touga.-dijo Juri sacándose la mascara, para observar bien a su amigo.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que estarías ocupado en aquella reunión con los maestros.

-Sabes, bien que no me agradan esas cosas.-contestó.

-¿Cómo esta Nanami?- Preguntó ella mientras se sacaba los guantes.

-Ha estado bien.-contestó.- Al menos, ya no se comporta tan infantil como solía serlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo mientras observaba al pelirrojo.- Bueno¿Para qué has venido?

-Vine informarte sobre el evento que será la graduación.- decía mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco.- Desean que tu seas la que diga el discurso.

-¿Discurso?-. Preguntó algo extrañada mientras cogía el sobre y lo abría.

-Sí, así es. Desean que tú realices un discurso de 'despedida' a todos los invitados y alumnos.

-Eso suena muy complicado.-dijo mientras leía con detenimiento la carta.- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Eres la mejor alumna que ha tenido esta escuela.-comentó el hombre.- Les gustaría escuchar unas palabras de la persona que ha sido capaz de poner en su lugar a alumnos y maestros. Además…yo no quería hacerlo.

-Veo que no puedo oponerme.-dijo con cierta incomodidad mientras regresaba el papel al sobre.- Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. No he sido buena con los discursos, pero ni hablar…

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía.-dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa.- Tengo que irme. Solo vine para traerte eso. Dentro de poco comenzarán las prácticas. No te olvides de hacer las cosas más importantes antes de irte.-dijo esto ultimo mientras volteaba a verla una ultima vez.

-Sí.-dijo mientras asentía.- Entonces, nos vemos después.

Juri observó al enigmático hombre alejándose mientras volvía a colocarse los guantes en sus manos.

Ahora tenía otro problema. Comenzar a hacer un discurso…

_¡Qué tontería!_

* * *

Dado a que las clases acabarían pronto, ella tendría que presentar unos cuantos trabajos urgentemente. Su mal comportamiento en los últimos meses (después de la famosa 'guerra'), había traído como consecuencia que su nota de conducta bajara considerablemente. El promedio con el que saldría podría matar de un infarto a sus padres.

Para evitar ello, se encontraba ahora, en la biblioteca, revisando una serie de libros mientras sacaba de ahí algunos datos importantes para esos dichosos informes.

Para ser un poco más difícil, había una cantidad considerable de alumnos que también intentaban hacer trabajos extras para salvar el semestre. La calma ya no era tan presente.

Sin percatarse alguien se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba sentada y se sentó al frente de ella. Esta levantó su mirada para verla sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó.- Creí que tenías prácticas hasta tarde.

-Salí temprano.-contestó mientras se acomodaba en la silla de madera.- Los maestros dicen que ya puedo tomarme estos últimos días con tranquilidad.

-¡Qué suerte!.- exclamó mientras regresaba a su trabajo.- Yo tengo que presentar muchos informes para algunos maestros. Talvez si pueda salvar el semestre y graduarme.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no tengo mucha suerte.-contestaba mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre de su maletín.- El consejo de maestro me ha asignado la tarea de hacer un discurso para el día de la graduación.- diciendo le entregó el papel donde estaba dicha 'invitación'.

-No puedo creerlo.-contestó la otra joven mientras leí la zona especifica.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No parece que fuera algo que vaya contigo.

-Lo sé.-contestó con una leve sonrisa.- Pero, no tengo opción. Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-Entiendo.-contestó esta mientras volvía a escribir sobre el pequeño cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, mientras una de ellas trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, pero era algo inútil. La joven de en frente la observaba con un poco de detenimiento y preocupación. Bien era cierto que la biblioteca se había vuelto un poco más ruidosa al acostumbrado silencio que había, pero le molestaba el silencio que hacía su compañera.

-Shiori…-comenzó, en un tono confidente.- Dime… ¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes?

-No lo sé.-contestó con calma.- No he pensado mucho en ello…¿por qué preguntas?

-Por nada.-contestó rápidamente, bajando la mirada.

Shiori no le prestó mucha atención, ya que lo considero una acción muy normal de la esgrimista. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar comenzar a preocuparse cuando notó cierta incomodidad en ella. Golpeaba con las yemas de sus dedos la trabajada mesa, mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Te sucede algo?-. Preguntó finalmente.- Te ves muy perturbada.

-No.-contestó.- No me sucede nada. Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy preocupada. Todavía no he ingresado a una universidad.-sorpresivamente mentía ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Eso te tiene tan preocupada?-. dijo Shiori mientras volvía la calma.- No te preocupes. Yo tampoco lo he hecho. Espero que podamos ir a alguna algún día…

_Juntas…_

-Sí.-contestaba con una leve sonrisa.- Seguro.

* * *

Ambas regresaban al área de los dormitorios, después de haber pasado el resto del día en la biblioteca. Y a que Juri no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió acompañarle a su 'amigas' mientras esta terminaba con sus deberes. No era que le agradará, pero no había nada mejor que hacer.

Estuvieron conversando mientras caminaban pacientemente hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. En realidad, la que hablaba más era Shiori. Juri había permanecido en silencio desde que salieron. Al parecer, algo en ella le decía que debía escucharla, ya que pronto talvez, no podría hacerlo tan seguido.

Por otra parte, Shiori había encontrado bastante incomoda la idea de hablar ella sola. Era cierto, que antes no hablaban. Siempre había permanecido detrás de ella. Siguiéndola en silencio. No emitía sonido alguno para no ser atrapada por ella, pero de alguna forma la esgrimista sabía que siempre estaba a su lado.

Y ¡Qué curioso!

Ahora que ya era tratada como igual, esta no le hablaba. Claro, se sabía que casi nunca hablaba con mucha gente, pero esta vez era más silenciosa que lo acostumbrado. Solo se limitaba a decir '¿En serio?' 'Qué bien' o '¿Así?'. No era precisamente la forma en que quería ser tratada.

Sin embargo, todos esos 'sintomas' determinaban que su compañera estaba siendo perturbada por algo más allá de su alcance. Probablemente eran sus propios pensamientos, lo podía decir por su mirada casi perdida en el vació.

Después de percatarse de ello, Shiori decidió permanecer callada. Juri no objetó, probablemente estaba tan ocupada en sus preocupaciones, que solo respondía por el tono de los sonidos que las palabras. Quizás nunca estuvo escuchando!

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Juri ni se percató que habían llegado a la habitación de Shiori. Esta última, por unos segundos, pensó en preguntarle qué le preocupaba, pero de seguro no recibiría ninguna respuesta.

-Espero que descanses.- Contestó Juri, con una ligera sonrisa.- Mañana es el ultimo día para presentar los trabajos antes de los exámenes.

-Lo sé.-dijo Shiori. El comentario estaba de más en aquel momento.

-Bueno…nos vemos.-dijo Juri despidiéndose y caminando lentamente.

-¡Espera!-. le llamó.- No pareces estar bien ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- contestó.- Es solo que he estado muy cansada últimamente. Por los exámenes

-Entiendo.-dijo al recibir la respuesta. Era obvio que no obtendría nada más que eso.

-Descansa.-dijo finalmente y volvió a caminar, dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Shiori.

Cuando la esgrimista entró a su habitación, se recostó sobre la puerta unos minutos, mientras recuperaba un poco sus energías.

¿Qué le sucedía? Se supone que todo estaba yendo bien, no tendría que poner así. Tan desanimada, tan triste…tan patética.

_No…_

_Esto no esta bien._

Lanzó a un lado su maletín mientras perezosamente iba hacia la pequeña cocina de su habitación, trayendo en sus manos un vaso con agua que comenzó a beber sin lentamente.

Estaba tan cansada. Sus preocupaciones, le hacían sentirse más cansada que nunca. También influía en parte, el hecho de que abandonaría la academia a la que ya había logrado acostumbrarse. No era una buena época para los cambios.

Al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta la detuvo por unos instantes. Se preguntó quién podría estar tocando a su puerta a esas horas de la noche aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Un momento.-dijo, con el tono más 'revitalizado' que pudo.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y dio un pesado suspiro. Pestaño varias veces tratando de mantenerse despierta, dándose leves golpes en las mejillas para poder mantenerse un poco más animada. Con eso se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-¿Shiori?-. Dijo reconociéndola a la chica.- ¿Qué sucede¿Te pasó algo?

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Preguntó con cierto temor.

-Claro…Claro! Adelante.-dijo esta abriendo más la puerta para que su amiga pasara.- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas aquí? Creí que estarías en tu dormitorio.

-Sí, es solo que…-comenzó mientras se sentaba el pequeño sofá-. Solo que estaba algo preocupada por ti.

-¿Por mí?-. Contestó aparentando estar algo extrañada-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Has estado actuando rara últimamente.-le decía.- Pareciera que algo esta ocupando siempre tu mente. Algo muy importante. Como si te molestara.

Juri posó su mirada sobre la joven de cabellos violeta. La observaba detenidamente, mientras ella continuaba hablándole. Trató de que todos sus sentidos estuviesen enfocados en las palabras de la jovencita, pero estos parecían estar apagándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba tan casada, que solo pudo escuchar…

-Lo lamento.-concluyó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá.- Creo que solo he logrado molestarte. Discúlpame. Será mejor que me valla.

-No espera-. Dijo Juri rápidamente regresándola a su posición anterior, y esta vez, se sentó a su lado.- No es nada de eso. No me molestas en lo absoluto.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.-contestó tratando de esbozar un ligera sonrisa.- Tienes razón. Estoy preocupada. Pero, no es por lo que tú piensas.

Sé que he estado un poco distraída últimamente, pero no es porque tenga miedo de perderte, sino es porque…

-¿Es por qué…? -. Dijo Shiori al ver que Juri se detenía.- Tienes miedo de…

-Tengo miedo a los cambios.-respondió rápidamente.- Tengo…miedo…de no poder adaptarme después que salgamos.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Sí. Eso es.-contestó mientras daba una ligera sonrisa. Algo nerviosa, por haberle dicho una gran mentira.- Tu sabes como soy. No me gustan los cambios.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo Shiori mientras bajaba su rostro algo apenada por haber interrumpido de esa manera en la habitación de la esgrimista

-No estés triste por ello.-dijo Juri levantando el rostro de la joven para ver sus hermosos ojos violeta.

-Lamento haberte incomodado con esa pregunta tan…tonta.-dijo ella mientras trataba de reírse un poco.

Juri no dijo nada más. Solo se quedó mirando al jovencita quien ahora había regresado su mirada al suelo, como su hubiese encontrado algo interesante ahí.

La mujer de cabellos naranja se acercó un poco más a ella y optó por abrazarla, recibiendo como respuesta, el mismo gesto, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

_Perdóname…_

* * *

La había estado observando por varias horas. Acariciaba con suavidad la piel libre de aquellos incómodos ropajes. Ya eran horas desde que habían estado en la intimidad. Por unos instantes, sintió que sus energías regresaban al encontrarse en los brazos de su adorada y pequeña amiga. Sintió que todo el mundo se derrumbaba, que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Casi todo.

No había descansado en ningún momento. Había permanecido ahí. Acostada a su lado, mientras le abrazaba suavemente y la observaba. Por alguna razón, temía perderla de vista.

Tantas veces estuvieron juntas.

Tantas veces la dejó.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no se fue. Estaba durmiendo placidamente a su lado en sus brazos, que no parecía tener planes de querer separarse de ella en ningún momento. Estaba tan tranquila. Tan pacífica.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que si cerraba sus ojos, ella aprovecharía para irse. Como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

Tenía desconfianza. A pesar de haberle preconizado que nunca más volvería hacerlo, aun no confiaba en ella. Las palabras de la mujer cruel podían estar revestidas de una plena lealtad y confianza, pero detrás de ellas se encontraba su verdadero propósito.

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

Era cierto. Tenía miedo, pero no era de los cambios. Lo dijo solo para poder calmarla. No le agradaba verla preocupada sobre los problemas ajenos. No eran algo que disfrutara ver, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro. La chica colocaba un rostro muy dramático. Demasiado doloroso. Sufrido. Triste. Sin duda pudo haber sido una excelente actriz.

Talvez ahí estaba la razón.

Era una excelente actriz. Talvez por eso temía.

Si se dejaba vencer por el sueño, daría paso a un excelente oportunidad para que se fuera y nuevamente se volvería el círculo vicioso a la que estaba tan…

¿Acostumbrada?

Sí!

He ahí el problema.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a que le abandonara, que ahora que no lo hacía sentía que todo estaba mal. Sentía que no podía adaptarse a la idea de Shiori quedándose a su lado. No era algo que estaba esperando. Era algo improvisto. Algo inconcebible!

Pasar el resto de sus días con Shiori, era algo que deseaba, pero la jovencita no había hecho muchos méritos para ganarse su completa confianza. Quería que lo hiciera, pero no lo hacía. Había tratado de esquivar el tema. No habían aclarado las cosas como debían y ahora la esgrimista comenzaba a lamentarse.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle todo lo que la molestaba. Todas las cosas que sintió cuando la dejaba. Cuando la llamaba patética. Aún las sentía y eso podía ser un grave problema.

Ahora tenía dos caminos. Uno más riesgoso que el otro. Pero solo uno le daría la felicidad plena.

_Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Mi sueño…_

_El amor de mi vida…_

_Dime¿qué puedo hacer?_

Abrazó con más fuerza a Shiori, recibiendo como respuesta un leve quejido, más no se despertó.

_No hay opción._

_Debo hacerlo._

Una decisión, que podía cambiarla por completo.

* * *

Días después….

El día de la graduación había llegado. Habían llegado decenas de invitados a la fiesta de graduación. Las luces del día iluminaban a los alegres alumnos que ya celebran su salida. Orgullosos padres comentaban entre ellos sobre los proyectos que tenían preparados para sus hijos. Maestros conversaban con algunos maestros para felicitas hipócritamente, el buen trabajo de algunas madres y padres, sobre sus hijos.

En cuanto a ella, se encontraba ladeando levemente la copa de cristal que llevaba consigo mientras caminaba y veía los rostros de los padres, de algunos de los alumnos. No tenía mucho que hacer y estaba algo aburrida. Desde el incidente ya no tenía muchas amigas, así que no podía andar con alguien del todo.

Sus padres, le habían anunciado que irían a su fiesta, pero que demorarían en llegar. Esperaba, dentro de sí, poder verlos pronto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos. Claro hablaba con ellos por teléfono, pero casi siempre estaban ocupados trabajando. No tenían muchas oportunidades de poder verla a ese internado-cárcel que pronto dejaría.

Caminó hasta ver a un grupo de hombres y mujeres alrededor de su compañera. Quiso acercarse para poder conversar con ella. Los últimos días no habían logrado conversar mucho. Ya no se notaba muy preocupada, pero si notó que su actitud había cambiado.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó pudo escuchar la conversación de ellos.

-Señortia Arisugawa.-Decía un hombre de cierta edad.- Hemos oído que a recibido una oferta de una prestigiosa universidad.

-Así es.-contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Mmm también hemos oído que serás enviada para las olimpiadas.-dijo una maestra.

-Es cierto, pero todavía eso no esta confirmado.-decía.- Tendrán que hacerme unas pruebas antes.

-Pero, eso no será un problema.-dijo otro hombre.- Has sido campeona en las ultimas competencias de esgrima regionales. Seguro que quedaran encantados con tus habilidades.

-Es cierto!.-decía la mujer.- Estoy segura que podrás llegar alto. Sobre todo a la universidad que vas.

-Sí.-dijo el primer hombre.- He oído que tienen un excelente campus y una buena plana docente.

-Pero, también se encuentras fuera de Tokio.-dijo un tercer hombre.- ¿Cómo harás?

-La universidad, piensa pagarme el alojamiento.-explicó.

-¡Vaya! Eso suena excelente.-dijo la mujer.- Pero¿sus padres ya lo saben? Por cierto, no los he visto llegar.

-No, ellos no podrán venir.-comentó.- Están algo ocupados, pero los veré tan pronto terminé la fiesta. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la universidad y tengo que hacerlo con ellos.

-Deben estar muy orgullosos.

-Sí. Lo están.-dijo ella a modo de suspiro. Estaba tan cansada. Sus ojos vagaron a su alrededor hasta que vio a una joven con una vestido que combinaba mucho con el color de sus ojos.

Shiori, al ver que la esgrimista le prestaba atención. Trató de llamarla para que se acercara. Pero…

-¡Shiori!-. alguien la llamó. Al girar su cabeza pudo ver a un hombre edad con una barba oscura.

-¡Papá!- exclamó al verlo, pero volvió su mirada hacia Juri, la cual había quedado paralizada al notar que ella se encontraba con su padre. Shiori no tuvo más opción que ir al encuentro de su padre.

Después de este abrupto encuentro, tendría que hablar con Juri al respecto.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Se encontraba caminando por el lado de los dormitorios antes de mientras sostenían en una de sus manos un pequeño sobre blanco. Su clásico y tan formal uniforme de consejo, ya no estaría con ella nunca más. Ahora sastre negro, con una blusa azul cubrían su delgada figura mientras deambulaba por los pasillos.

Sabía que no la encontraría a esas horas. La llegada de sus padres la había mantenido completamente ocupada, por lo que no estaría en su dormitorio hasta dentro de un par de horas. Era la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, observó por varios minutos el pequeño letrero que estaba ahí.

…**TAKATSUKI**

Dio un pesado suspiro y deslizó con mucho cuidado el sobre por debajo de la puerta. ya casi no había personas en ese lado de los dormitorios. Muchos así como ella, habían empacado sus cosas desde temprano y se habían marchado. Otros se irían por la mañana. Tomándose su tiempo para regresar a sus casas.

Miró una segunda vez la puerta y regresó por el mismo camino por el que vino.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al sitio que había considerado, su sitio favorito. El único lugar donde era realmente libre.

El gimnasio donde practicaba su esgrima.

Entró lentamente por la puerta principal. Las luces de la luna iluminaban el sitio a través de sus decorativas ventanas.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de asimilar todo en su cabeza. de recordar cada rincón a su alrededor. Iba a extrañar ese lugar.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, volvió a levantarse. Caminó varias veces por el amplio lugar, tocando cada detalle trabajado en sus paredes.

-Te ves elegante.- Se escuchó. Juri se despertó de sus ensoñaciones antes de observar a la persona que le hablaba.

-Kozue…-dijo casi sin prestarle atención al verla.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte.-dijo la jovencita avanzando hasta ella.- Supe que te irás pronto.

-Así es.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?.- dijo.- Después de todo lo sucedido¿piensas irte?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.-contestó sin ganas mientras caminaba cerca de la chica, sin prestarle atención.

-No piensas despedirte de tus amigos?

-No tengo amigos.-contestó.

-¿Qué hay de Miki?

-El ya no desea verme.

-No es cierto.-dijo Kozue acercándose a ella.- El solo es un testadura. No sabe actuar bien ante estas situaciones. Deberías ir a verlo.

-¿Has venido a interceder por tu hermano¡Vaya qué extraño!-. Juri dijo con ironía.

-No es lo que piensas.-dijo.- Tú también sabes que lo extrañaras. Deberías despedirte antes de irte. No lo admite, pero el extraña conversar contigo. Si te vas él…

-Espera, Kozue!-. Exclamó.- ¿En verdad estas bien? Nunca te oí hablar así de tu hermano. En verdad…estas defendiéndolo.

-¿Y qué si lo hago!-. dijo finalmente. Esto no estaba resultando como ella esperaba.

-Tranquilízate.-dijo Juri acercándose y dándole un abrazo.- No tiene nada de malo preocuparse por los hermanos. Me alegra que por lo menos estés comenzando a comprenderlo.

-Nadie podría comprenderlo.-dijo Kozue entre sus brazos.- Es muy terco.

-Igual que tú.-dijo Juri esbozando una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre los cabellos azules de la chica.- Es tarde. Tengo que irme.-se separó de ella con cuidado antes de observarla directamente.

-Por favor, cuida de Miki.-dijo como un susurro.- Ya no peleen tanto. Dile…que lo extrañaré.

Sin más que decir se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida del gimnasio.

-¿Sé lo dijiste?-. Logró preguntar Kozue, provocando que la joven de cabellos naranjas se detuviera en seco.

-Adiós, Kozue.

* * *

Un hombre vestido de negro, caminaba delante de ella mientras cargaba un par de maletas pesadas. Ella llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo que cuando el hombre de negro dejo las otras dos en la maletera del auto negro, este la recibió y la colocó junto con las otras dos.

-¿Estas segura?-. preguntó un hombre de cabellos rojos.

-Sí, Touga.-dijo mirando a su compañero-. Ya lo he decidido. No puedo regresar atrás.

-Deberías decírselo.-dijo el algo preocupado por su amiga.

-No te preocupes.-le aseguró.- Ya lo he hecho.

-Esta bien.-dijo el conforme con la respuesta, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.- Te extrañaremos mucho, Juri.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos y luego se dieron un amical abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho.-dijo el hombre.- Que tengas mucha suerte en tu carrera.

-Cuídate tu también amigo.-le dijo.- Cuida de Nanami también.

-Lo haré.- dijo él.

Juri simplemente asintió y entró en la parte trasera del automóvil negro. El hombre quien parecía ser el chofer cerró la puerta del automóvil antes de dirigirse al lado del conductor y encender el auto.

Pronto ella ya se encontraba en la pista. Alejándose del instituto. Lejos de ahí. Lejos de su otro destino.

Ella solo quedó observando los edificios pasar a través de la ventana. Sintió mucha nostalgia y tristeza.

De su abrigo, saco un pequeño objeto, que estaba envuelto en un pañuelo blanco. Con mucho cuidado lo desenvolvió, dando a rebelar el pequeño colgante dorado que llevaba la foto de su amada.

La observó por unos segundos.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla…

Aquella sensación…

Volvía a invadirle

_Querida Shiori:_

_Al ver este sobre blanco sobre el suelo de tu dormitorio, sabrás que fui yo la que te lo dejó y sabrás lo que tengo que decirte. No quisiera que lloraras cuando lo leas, pero estoy segura que no podrás evitarlo._

_Traté muchas veces de llegar a comprenderte. Pensé siempre que tú eras la errada y yo no. Traté de llevar mi nueva vida a tu lado, pero no lo logré. _

_Tanto dolor y tristeza, han llegado lo más profundo de mi ser. Ha contaminado mi mente y mi cuerpo que ya no puedo pensar bien._

_Es por eso que he optado por lo más difícil. Marcharme. _

_Huyo. Escapo de lo que tengo miedo._

_Tienes razón. Tengo miedo. Pero no tengo miedo de los cambios. Tengo miedo de arrastrarte conmigo, hasta este valle de penurias y dolor en el que yo me he hundido. Este valle en que tú me pusiste hacía mucho tiempo_

_Nunca me dejaste explicarte. Me dijiste que lo olvidara, pero no pude._

_Esa cicatriz jamás cerró. Por más perdón que ti, jamás podré olvidarlo. Es una sensación que quema dentro de mi y se muere por salir. Quería decirte todo el dolor que pasé, pero fue cobarde y no lo dije._

_Perdóname. Confiaste en mi, pero yo no logré confiar en ti._

_Te amo, y por eso no puedo quedarme._

_Ojala mis manos fueran tan calidas como las tuyas y pudiera optar quedarme contigo. _

_Ojala pudiera pensar con el corazón y no con mi cabeza para poder estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. Pero esa sensación. No puedo olvidarla. _

_No es por muy sueño._

_Es porque te amo._

_Estoy acostumbrada al dolor._

_Estoy acostumbrada a ti… _

**

* * *

**

**Duran17:**

Sí lo sé. Es un asco, pero ¿Quién dijo que los finales eran buenos? (creo que ya me están sangrando los oídos)

Lamento mucho la demora pero he estado sumamente ocupada. Espero que les haya agradado. Y si no, pues…escríbanlo en sus reviews!

Después de este fic, trataré de escribirles una continuación, pero tomaré unos meses de vacaciones antes.

Pero…!

Trataré de entretener con algunos pequeños fics cortos que ya tengo preparados.

Espero que sus reviews amigos.

Y nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!

Chaooo!


End file.
